Spencer, You're Needed More
by xMissWhitneyBexx
Summary: The sequel to Spencer You're Needed. As JJ and Spencer aim to start their lives in harmony together, JJ battles with her demons inside and Spencer wishes for his hopes and dreams to come true. Their journey to recovery started with 'Yes'.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is! The first chapter of the sequel to Spencer You're Needed. As I said in the last chapter of SYN, this is more about their lives together as well as JJ's own demons. I hope you enjoy this story because it's going to be as long as SYN so enjoy the ride. Thanks a lot guys, you're awesome xx**

 **-Bex**

* * *

"Good morning." Spencer whispered making JJ blush as she sat up.

"How did you know that I was awake?" she asked, pulling the duvet tighter against her bare chest. Their second time having sex was less awkward than the first. Especially since they were newly engaged.

"I know your tells." Spencer smiled, kissing her softly on the lips.

"And I know yours." JJ replied huskily as she nibbled gently on his neck.

"Is that so?" Spencer chuckled before lifting his fingers to connect with her waist. She started to giggle as Spencer tickled her sides.

"Okay! Okay! I give up." she laughed.

"That was quick." Spencer stated, wrapping his long arms around her bare frame.

"You, Dr Reid, are very convincing."

Spencer grinned and let go of his fiancée before searching the floor for their underwear. "I had fun."

"You call sex fun?" JJ asked, chuckling. "Trust you to find it fun."

"It is though!" Spencer blushed.

"I know." JJ replied, smiling. "You're still new at this so I'll let you have fun. I promise."

"You sound as if I am a child, Jennifer." Spencer said, smiling slightly.

"Trust me, the stuff you do... no child ever does it let alone knows it." JJ smirked, kissing his cheek. "Now help me make us breakfast."

...

Two days later the young couple found themselves glowing as they stepped off the elevator to their floor.

Almost like it was planned, Spencer was dragged to one side as JJ, the other.

"Did she say yes?" Came out of Derek Morgan's mouth as Spencer stood in the former's office along with David Rossi.

Spencer's poker face said nothing as the older men waited in anticipation. "Well, Reid?" David asked.

Finally, Spencer's lips broke into a huge smile as Derek started cheering. "She is to become Mrs Reid." Derek announced, pride laced into his words.

"I'm so happy for you." David chuckled, hugging Spencer. "After all that you've been through, this is finally a turning point. For the both of you. Congratulations."

"Thanks guys. It really means a lot to me since you're practically a brother and father to me."

He was met with a tight hug from Morgan.

"Great, now I have to hurry up and propose to Savannah since Pen's never going to stop talking about you guys." Derek joked.

"Good luck with that." David chuckled.

Meanwhile Penelope Garcia had her blonde friend sat on her chair, her perfectly done eyebrow raised up. "Speak!"

"He proposed to me!" JJ gushed, showing her friend her sparkling new rock.

"Is that why you had me look after Henry for the whole weekend instead of the night? You were busy finalising the engagement!" The auburn haired tech-analyst gasped out, giggling.

JJ blushed instead. "Maybe..." she mumbled.

"I'm so happy for you guys! I can't wait to tell Kate."

"Oh! How is she and the baby?" JJ asked.

"They're great, Chris said. He also told me that baby's name is Dylan. Isn't that cute?" Penelope gushed, her mind off the engagement for a split second.

"It is." JJ smiled.

"Now maid of honour is obviously my job right?"

"Oh right!" JJ grinned, hugging her friend.

"I'm really happy for you guys, since everything that happened the past couple of years. You two deserve this."

JJ blushed, looking down. "You really think so?"

"I know so. Spencer's not Will. He will always be with you and Henry no matter what happens."

With a smile, the blonde nodded and agreed. "You're right."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading the first chapter! xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay. I thought that I would be able to update a lot since it's nearly the summer holidays but it seems like life and teachers have other plans. I went back to hospital on Sunday with this bug so I've been physically drained everyday when I get back from school. Even right now I want to close my eyes and just sleep but I promised that I would update so here's the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favourites so far!**

 **-Bex**

* * *

Kate Callahan grinned, pushing a pushchair onto the floor of the bureau. She made her way into Penelope Garcia's den where she found the auburn headed tech analyst along with Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jareau and Spencer Reid.

"Knock, knock!"

JJ gasped and stood up, hugging her friend. "Kate!"

"What are you doing back so soon?" Penelope asked, peeking into the pushchair.

"Relax, I'm still on maternity leave. I have a year and a half off because of the baby and Meg." Kate assured her friends.

"Speaking of babies, Dylan is so adorable!" JJ gushed, holding onto Spencer's hand. "Think about it Spence, this could be us in a couple of years."

At the comment, Kate winked at her lanky brunet friend. "So, have you guys thought about wedding planning?" Kate asked, sitting down as she let her friends coo over her offspring.

"Don't even think about saying those words," Derek warned.

"My mother is driving me nuts! And Spencer's unsure of whether or not to invite his parents."

"Of course, you would invite your mom but why your father?" Penelope asked, confused.

"He's pretty much still adamant on fixing things with me. I'm surprised he lasted this long, actually." Spencer shrugged, sighing.

"I'm still sorry for getting in contact in the first place." JJ whispered, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"It's okay."

Kate smiled. "Now, am I a definite yes for the role of bridesmaid?"

JJ chuckled. "Of course, Kate. And if Dylan can learn how to crawl by then, he could even be the ring bearer!"

"That would be so adorable! But isn't that Henry's job?" Penelope asked.

"Henry could be the big cousin who helps the ring bearer." Derek suggested.

"That is pure adorableness!" Kate grinned, gushing with Penelope.

"And Meg could be a bridesmaid and Savannah too. Penelope, my maid of honor."

"Looks like you've already planned this in your head, JJ." Spencer stated, smiling at her embarrassed face. "We could start planning now if that is what you want."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Plus while you're out with the girls, I can hang out with Morgan."

"And we could finally go golfing with Rossi." Derek nodded.

"He forced us to join him, didn't he?" Spencer sighed.

"Indeed he did. I wonder if he managed to convince Hotch to come as well."

"Now that's a sight! Aaron Hotchner playing golf!" Kate laughed along with the females.

...

"Do you know what the day is today?" JJ asked softly as she laid in bed with Spencer that night.

"No, what?" he asked, shutting his book and placing it inside the end table.

"Two years since mine and Cruz's abduction."

Spencer sighed and turned to face her, placing a hand on her hip. "Askari's dead. You don't have to worry about him anymore. You're safe, JJ."

"Am I really, Spence?" she whispered gently, placing her hand on top of his.

"JJ, you're safe. I will make sure of that. Askari's gone. For good." Spencer said firmly.

"Thanks, babe." JJ sniffed, wiping her tears away. "I know I can always count on you to be my knight in shining armour."

Spencer chuckled. "Not sure about knight in shining armour. More like worm in shining book."

"What?" JJ asked, bursting into laughter.

"Even I did not understand what I had just said. I think it was meant to be bookworm or something."

"I could tell. Night, Spence." JJ smiled, kissing his lips gently.

"Goodnight, Jennifer."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Alert, favourite, review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay... I know I'm making excuses but life is life. This week I had an accident in basketball which caused me to have a massive toothache so I've been recovering from that and drinking my food, yay! And I had a very important exam which determined my future on Thursday so I also had to keep my mind focused on that otherwise I would fail completely and have to retake the test. Because my teacher loves me so much, she assured me that it was perfect and I don't have to retake the test, therefore I have time to update this now! Next Friday I'm off from school so I may update earlier on Friday so look out for a chapter. Thanks for waiting guys and for understanding! xx**

* * *

JJ woke up gasping. She took deep breaths as she turned to the side to read the time.

2:09 AM

She turned to her other side to see her fiancé fast asleep like a log. He hadn't been sleeping properly due to his worries about his family life and benign illness. She kissed his head, making him wake slightly to put his hand on her hip, protectively.

She closed her eyes, letting the remnants of her nightmare plague her mind for a while. He was dead. Then why did she feel so _frightened_? _Nauseous_?

Carefully, as to not awake him, she placed Spencer's hand on the bed and got out, walking quietly to the en suite. From there, she closed the door gently with a silent 'click' and let out the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

She tried to be as quiet as she possibly could but it seemed that Spencer's protective radar was on as he opened the door and knelt beside her, taking her hair away from her face.

"Are you okay?" he whispered, in fear of waking Henry up.

"I, uh... I had a nightmare." she meekly replied, getting a wash cloth to wipe her face and mouth.

"About Askari?"

"Kinda. It's now Hastings. I still can't believe I-"

"Don't think about it. JJ, it's in the past and you've moved on. Look how much you've achieved without thinking about them."

"I think about them every year since it happened. Especially since it was so close to when Will died. I was so close to taking pills to drown the nightmares. I couldn't handle them then and I couldn't handle them now." she whispered, tears rolling down her face as she leaned against the bathtub.

Spencer sighed and leaned against the tub himself, pulling her close to him. "You were struggling, that's understandable. Your husband had just died and left you to become a single parent then suddenly, it's the anniversary of your kidnapping. It's understandable because I would have done the same, JJ..."

"Dilaudid?" she whispered hoarsely.

"Yeah. That old friend." He smiled lightly and nudged her. "But do you know what got me to stop thinking that way? Taking the pills?"

"What?"

"You. You and Henry. And your mom and the team."

"I'll always be there for you."

"And I, for you." He kissed her head and stood up, pulling up with him. "There's a bed in there, calling us."

She chuckled and wiped her eyes before leading the way. "Let's not keep it waiting."

...

"Thank God you scheduled your bridesmaid dresses shopping today! I don't know how much of baby sick I can take!" Kate said later that day.

"Well since we're pretty much out of town this next week, I thought why not?" JJ replied, giggling.

"So what's the colour scheme?" Penelope asked, holding JJ's wedding journal.

JJ smiled. "I let Spence choose this one. Maya blue because it's the shade my eyes are." she blushed.

"That's so sweet!" Savannah gushed.

"I wish I will have someone like Uncle Spencer." Meg said. The reason she called the young genius by 'uncle' was known to them all. Kate had said that their team was family so everybody was family.

"Well, baby, I hope so. But not until you're thirty." Kate stated, entering the bridal store before her niece could get a dig in.

"So has Spencer thought about his dad attending the wedding?" Penelope asked, as she and JJ were the last ones to enter the store.

JJ sighed. "I haven't been able to bring it up. I've been dealing with demons lately."

"Askari and Hastings?" her friend asked sympathetically.

"Yeah. That and I think that it will just upset him. I should let him deal with this himself. He's an adult."

"You're right. Now, let's go find something that would fit my beautiful figure!"

...

Spencer stared at the phone number on his mobile screen.

How he had got this number was unknown to him.

It was listed as 'William'.

This was hopefully 'William' as in 'Will', the deceased husband of his future bride.

But it was doubtful because the unmoved number above the one he had been staring at for the past ten minutes had said 'Will',

Taking a deep breath, he pressed call and placed the mobile to his ear, squeezing his eyes shut.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hello, William. It's Spencer."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed that! Review, alert, favourite! xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Updating again! Things have died down at school... Well, nearly... Thanks for your support and well wishes, you guys are awesome! Here's the next chapter. And quick question: when should Jencer's wedding be? In Summer, Spring, Autumn/Fall or Winter.**

* * *

"How about this?" Kate asked JJ, holding up a Maya blue strapless maxi dress.

"Kate, we're going formal here, not casual!" Penelope whined, going through the rest of the shaded dresses on the rack.

"Do you even know when this wedding is happening, JJ? It's Spring right now so I thought a bit casual..." Kate asked, pressing the dress against her chest to check it.

"I don't really know. We haven't even set the date!" JJ groaned, sitting down. "How about we get dresses for all types of season?"

"Like... this?" They all turned to Meg who picked out a knee length dress with sleeves reaching the elbows. It had a deep V-neck but there was a small V-neck version on the mannequin next to the rack. The dress had roses on the waist line and a medium sized satin bow at the back of the waistline.

Savannah looked through the rack for her own size. "It's actually quite pretty."

"And gorgeous! You're a genius, Meg!" Penelope said, searching for her own size.

"Well done, baby." Kate grinned, kissing her head. "What do you think, JJ?"

"I think that we can tick one thing off the list." The blonde grinned, hugging Meg. "Right, to celebrate a success in wedding planning, I'm taking you all out for lunch."

"Let's see how we look, first." Savannah winked, going into a dressing room.

"Meg, here's your size. It has a rounded neck though." JJ said, handing the teenager the dress.

"I'm too young for V-necks, Uncle Chris says." Meg shrugged, following her aunt and Penelope into the dressing room.

Half an hour later, the four females stood in front of a grinning JJ who nodded her approval. "The bride approves."

...

 _"Sp-Spencer?"_ William asked startled. _"Hello..."_

"To be honest, I don't know why I called you." Spencer sighed, sitting down on the bed.

 _"Oh, okay..."_

"So... How are you?"

 _"I'm good. Vegas is Vegas, never changed. How are_ you _Spencer?"_

"I'm better. I've gone back to work now." Spencer said, sighing.

 _"That quickly? It's May and you were treated just about five months ago."_ William said, genuinely concerned.

"It's mostly just files to be honest. I haven't been given the all clear for field work, yet." Spencer explained.

 _"Don't put too much pressure on yourself, okay?"_ William pleaded.

"Sure. Look, I just wanted to tell you that..." Spencer halted, really taking the time to think it through. Did he really want to try and start again with his father?

 _"That what?"_ William urged, growing slightly impatient.

"I'm, uh, getting married."

 _"Oh. Is it to that beautiful blonde who contacted me?"_ William asked, his impatience dissipating and excitement showing through.

"Yeah, her name's Jennifer."

 _"Jennifer, that was it. So, you're getting married. Wow."_

"Yeah, wow." Spencer mumbled.

 _"And I'm guessing that that was all you were calling for, right?"_

"Well..., yes I guess. And to tell you that you are invited." Spencer breathed a deep sigh of relief when the weight fell off his shoulders.

 _"Invited?"_ The older Reid echoed back. _"I'll most definitely clear my schedule to attend. No matter when."_

"Thank you. I'll send you the further details when I get them."

 _"Of course."_

"Goodbye, William."

 _"Goodbye, Spencer."_

It was a start, wasn't it? Spencer sighed and hung up, laying against the soft fabric of the bed. "Am I doing the right thing?" he mumbled to himself as he stared at the ceiling. Closing his eyes, he fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

 **Sort of a filler chapter. Thanks for reading! Review! xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Back with another chapter. If you guys like Major Crimes, I have recently uploaded a couple of chapters for that fandom so go check it out. In this chapter, Henry is back :)**

* * *

"Spence?" Spencer turned to the only other who could call him by that name.

"Yes, Henry?"

"Are you and my mom getting married because you love each other?" Henry asked, looking down at his bedtime story.

Spencer smiled and shifted on the youngster's bed to make himself more comfortable. "Yeah, I guess. But just because we love each other doesn't necessarily mean that we get married. Marriage is between two people who love each other very dearly. We don't have to get married but we choose to because it brings us closer than we are right now."

Henry nodded and looked up at his godfather. "Does that mean my mommy loved my daddy?"

JJ who was just about to enter, halted. She waited as Spencer chose his words carefully.

"Once upon a time, I guess she did. And I bet she still does."

"But she's with you."

Spencer chuckled. "A different kind of love. One only reserved for the ones who leave us for another special place called 'Heaven'."

Henry, content with the answer, gave his storybook to his godfather. "Thank you for the story."

"Thank _you_ for listening until the end." Spencer stood up and put the book in the bookshelf before tucking his godson in. "Sleep tight, Little Man."

Henry smiled, closing his eyes as he envisioned his father saying that to him. But when he opened his eyes and saw Spencer's brown ones staring back at him, he grinned and drifted to sleep.

JJ finally sneaked in, kissing her son's head as she led Spencer out of the room, closing the door behind them.

"How was today?" he asked, going into their bedroom.

JJ grinned, taking her hair out of its ponytail. "Stressful at first until Meg the Saint saved us all."

Spencer raised an eyebrow, smiling. "That bad? Wow."

"Don't even ask, Spence." she replied, laughing. "How was your day?"

Spencer turned away from her, busying himself by making a show of looking for his pyjamas. "The usual. Read a couple of books."

"A couple? Knowing you, you read everything in the study and twice over." JJ replied, taking her clothes off and pulling her nightgown on.

"Yeah. You guessed it." JJ could tell there was something off by the eerily calm posture of her fiancé.

JJ got into bed and waited for him to join her. When he finally did, switching off the bedside lamp, she asked him what was wrong. "What else did you do? You're acting... not yourself."

"I called William."

"As in Reid?"

"The one and only. I asked him to come to our wedding, if that is alright?"

"Of course! You are allowed your own friends and family even though we already literally share them. I'm okay with it. I'm just glad you're trying again with him."

"Yeah, maybe I was too harsh at the hospital. It was just stressful for me then and I was ill."

"Understandable. Come on, we have work tomorrow because Hotch warned us he might have to call us in. Just remind me to call my mom."

Spencer chuckled before immediately setting her alarm. "Remind yourself. I've even taken the time to set your alarm for you."

"Cheeky!"

* * *

 **This was sort of a filler as I had no ideas for chapter four. I have big ideas, just have to slot them into place. Thanks for reading! xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry! I have been working on other projects and I am on holiday right now in AMERICA, FLORIDA, ORLANDO! I have barely any wi-fi and have to sit by our pool to receive the best wi-fi for some reason. And yes, we do have a house in America because why not? We don't even have to pay for hotels or holiday homes because we have a house there. Anyway, ignore me and jut read on.**

* * *

"Hey, Pretty Boy!" Spencer turned around to face Morgan jogging up to him. "About this wedding of yours..."

"Morgan..." Spencer drawled out.

Derek grinned. "Just make me your Best Man and I would have the best bachelor party planned out for you."

"Does it involve going back to my home town, getting drunk and seeing strippers?"

Derek tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. "The whole point of the Best Man's job is that he knows the groom." he said pausing. "We can cancel the strippers." With that he nodded at Spencer and walked away briskly.

"Oh, Morgan... you're going to get me killed."

With the girls, JJ had no problem with telling Penelope Garcia that she was her Maid of Honour.

"Oh my gosh!" Penelope squealed. "It is my job to make sure that this marriage starts off good. Your bachelorette party will be great, don't worry."

"Pen... I don't want a-"

"You're not having a bachelorette party?" Kate asked, walking by Garcia's den and coming in.

JJ shrugged and bit her lip. "Guys, I didn't have one the first time and I was okay..."

"This is planned. You're actually planning this wedding. Plus, it's Boy Wonder's first and final wedding."

"What's he got to do with her having a bachelorette party?" Kate asked.

Penelope sighed happily. "Oh, Brownie... the reason why JJ's last relationship didn't work out was because she didn't have a night out with her gals. That's one reason why she's having this party..." she drifted off. "And... he comes into this because he's her forever and she's going to want to spend every waking hour with him so that's why we need her and plus since it's his first and final wedding, we want it to start off great, don't we?"

"You haven't even been married, Pen." JJ smirked.

"Well, I've been involved in a lot of weddings!" Penelope pointed out.

Kate shifted in her seat. "Are you inviting your friend... Emily?"

"Of course we are! I'm not sure if she's going to be a bridesmaid since she missed the fittings but since her and Spence are close and so are we, we want her there." JJ smiled.

"So that's me, Savannah, Kate, Meg and hopefully Emily as your bridal party!" Penelope squealed.

JJ clapped her hands. "I wonder how Spence is getting on in his side of the party."

"Don't worry, Morgan has it under control. I just saw him getting excited over the bachelor party." Kate said.

"Spencer Reid is having a bachelor party? Seriously?" Penelope asked.

Kate laughed. "Yeah and he was like, no strippers but Las Vegas and getting drunk."

"Really?" JJ asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, that was Morgan's part but still... he's having a bachelor party whether he likes it or not." Kate laughed.

"I just can't imagine Spence doing something stupid and getting drunk. Can you?"

"No, I seriously can't." Penelope replied.

* * *

 **Kind of a filler chapter. Next chapter is more on the guys' side of the wedding planning.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry for not updating! I've been in America lately and I'm going away again next week so this week was for catching up on stupid holiday homework. Who even does that?! Anyway, as promised, the guys side to the wedding planning xx**

* * *

"Hey Pretty Boy, are you involved with the wedding planning?" Derek asked as he was getting fitted for his suit.

Spencer shook his head as he held up three maya blue ties. "All I have to do is choose our suits, pick them up, wear mine and show up at the altar."

"That's the correct answer." Chris chuckled, holding a sleeping Dylan. "Sorry about Dylan. Kate said that she and the girls were going on a spa day and I couldn't argue."

Spencer smiled at the man and his son. "It's okay. He's kinda cute." he replied. "Now, which one should we go with? Spotty, stripy or plain?"

Just then, David Rossi and Aaron Hotchner entered the bridal store spotting the younger males near the fitting station. "Ah, the woes of choosing the perfect tie." Rossi said, putting a finger on his chin.

Aaron on the other hand chuckled. "I'm glad I had Haley to do all that."

Morgan stepped off the podium after being given the all clear. "Well Rossi, what do you say? You've been married a billion times. You're bound to know what ladies like."

"Why do you think I've been married a 'billion' times, my dear Morgan?" Rossi retorted.

The men chuckled as Spencer grew a little worried. "Should I call JJ? I think I should call JJ."

"No!" Derek and Chris yelled.

"We just stopped you from making one of the biggest mistakes in your life." Chris said, placing Dylan in his stroller.

Derek nodded. "First it starts off with the ties. Then the shoes-"

"And the shirts..." Rossi added.

Morgan nodded. "Then she would have total control on your wardrobe."

Spencer laughed. "Guys... It's just JJ! She's never complained about my wardrobe choi-"

"The vests." Derek simply said.

"Leave the poor man alone. Ignore them, Reid. Morgan hasn't even been married." Hotch cut in. "And always go with plain. No matter what pattern the ladies wear, it will always match."

"Thanks, Hotch." Spence replied, making the other men groan.

"We were just having a little fun." Derek chuckled.

"But seriously, Kate did this to me." Chris dead panned.

Derek hissed. "Ooh, there's female dominance in your house."

"Thank God for Dylan though. I can't wait until he starts talking." Chris replied, stepping onto the podium.

...

"I wonder how Spence is doing." JJ mumbled, twirling her phone in her hands.

Kate rolled her eyes and smiled. "Don't worry about him. Hotch is there to keep things in line."

"What if he doesn't know what to choose. I specifically told him something black and maya blue-"

"Then he'll get something 'black and maya blue'." Kate chuckled, beckoning Penelope over. "What do you say, Garcia?"

She sighed, raising an eyebrow. "My dear Jennifer, if you're so worried, I'll call Derek myself."

JJ shook her head. "No... I don't want to make him feel claustrophobic."

"I know how you feel." Kate smiled, hugging her. "He's a big boy. He's better and healthier now... Don't get worried because there's no need to."

"I nearly lost him... I don't want to lose him."

"Then give him a little guy space, okay?" Kate smiled, rubbing her back. "Maybe a day with the guys is exactly what the great Spencer Reid needs."

JJ nodded. "I guess you're right. Let's just enjoy this spa day."

...

Spencer Reid sighed, slipping on his sunglasses as the scorching sun seemed to scorch even more. "Why are we here again?" The genius asked, finding himself on a golf park.

Rossi headed over to him. "We've been planning this for ages, remember Kid?" he chuckled, handing Spencer a club.

"I can't really play. Although I think I can. It's just maths and physics and-"

"We can't really get away from learning small facts everyday." Morgan sighed as they watched Hotch swing and hit. They all watched the ball head high into the sky and land near the hole.

Rossi nodded approvingly. "Seems you've still got it, Hotchner." he said, patting him on the back. "Reid, it's your turn next."

"Great(!)" Spencer mumbled, following the others into the cart.

"Shame Chris had to go home with Dylan. We need to start including him in our days out." Morgan stated, climbing into the back with his bag.

Spencer nodded. "How about Sam? I heard

* * *

that he and Garcia were still together."

"Yeah, I guess I could see him and I hanging out more." Morgan replied.

"Don't get too jealous though... just because he's hanging out with Garcia."

"Spencer, Penelope isn't my side-chick, okay?" Morgan chuckled as the cart started to move.

Rossi turned back. "Buckle up boys." he said, turning to face the front again.

"So who's included in the Bridal Party?" Hotch asked as he drove across the field.

Spencer thought about it. "You, Morgan, Rossi and Chris. Then Savannah, Kate, Emily and Garcia.

"Can't wait to see Prentiss again." Morgan said, smiling.

"Who's going to be partnered up?" Rossi asked, intrigued with the answer.

Spencer raised an hand in defence even though the two older males couldn't see him. "Chris & Kate, Savannah & Morgan, Emily & Hotch and you and Garcia. Penelope and JJ came up with it themselves."

They chuckled. "We are not ones to shoot the messenger, my clever friend." Rossi replied. "Plus, it would give me a chance to get to know our resident eccentric friend better."

"'Get to know better' as in 'find my next wife'?" Morgan remarked, making them laugh.

"Propose to dear Savannah and I'll reply to your statement." Rossi retorted.

 _Don't ever change guys_ , Spencer thought.

* * *

 **A longer chapter for you guys xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's a surprise! Another chapter for you guys. I will be away next week but there's WI-FI! And also good ol' phone data so I could probably update with my phone. Anyway, onto the chapter. There's a surprise guest here!**

* * *

"I've decided," JJ said, placing a wedding folder on her desk the next day.

Morgan looked up from making his coffee and glanced at her. "Wedding stuff? Garcia's around."

JJ rolled her eyes playfully. "Anyway, I've decided with the help of Spencer, that our wedding will be in the Fall."

"That's just 'round the corner, Blondie." he stated, leaning against her desk.

"I know, I know. But Emily's free then and Spencer can arrange to take his mother out then and-"

"You want to be married to Pretty Boy as soon as possible."

JJ nodded, smiling. "I can feel that this will last forever, Morgan. And I want to be able to have more kids. I'm not getting any younger, you know!"

Her male friend chuckled, shaking his head slightly. "Blondie, you're not even thirty-five yet. I bet you have loads of time to start a family with Reid. And you hear stories about women giving birth in their forties _and_ fifties."

"But I'll be old and wrinkly a bit by then. And I want to keep the age gap between Henry and future baby Reid as little as possible."

Morgan nodded, agreeing with her answer. "Well since your wedding is in Fall, how long do you have to finish planning it?"

JJ sighed, running her hands through her hair. "My mom's in town today and Emily is on her way for the second but her first dress fittings today-"

"How long?"

"Well, we'll be having it in October so..." She pointed in the air, trying to calculate the time frame. "That is in five months." she sighed. "That took me ages to work out. My brain is filled with wedding stuff I feel like it's going to explode!"

Morgan smirked. "Well, I think somebody is here for you." he said, leaving her to turn around and gasp in surprise.

"Hey there, future Mrs Reid!" Emily grinned, her arms wide open.

JJ rushed into them, wrapping her arms around her friend. "Emily, I'm so glad you came!"

"That stressed, huh?" Emily breathed out, a smile playing on her lips.

JJ nodded, sighing. "Sometimes I wish it was as spontaneous as my first wedding." she mumbled. "But this is the real deal and I want it to go-"

"Absolutely perfect?" her friend cut in.

JJ smiled. "You get me..." she sighed. "Anyway, let's go! The girls are meeting us there and you can finally meet Kate and Meg."

Emily grinned. "Can't wait. And I can't wait to see Penelope Garcia again! Where is she?"

"She headed there early so that she could be fitted first and so I could pick you up but you seemed to arrive earlier than expected."

Emily shrugged. "I wanted to surprise you. Now where's that fiancé of yours?"

"Right here."

Emily turned and gasped as she hugged Spencer. "Oh my gosh! Your hair! And you look so handsome!"

"Hands off, Prentiss, he's mine." JJ joked.

"How have you been?" Spencer asked her.

"Wonderful! You? You look so great!" Emily asked.

Spencer chuckled. "Yeah, thanks. I've been good."

"I bet." Emily winked. "I bet you and JJ have-"

"Emily! Let's get going!" JJ cut in, preventing their friend from embarrassing them.

Spencer's eyes lit up as he had an idea. "Emily why don't you have dinner with us this evening? You can see Sandy and Henry again."

Emily's eyes warmed as she smiled. "I would love to. Now I think that we really have to go."

JJ quickly pecked Spencer on the lips before grabbing Emily's hand, heading to the elevator. "Bye Spence! See you later!"

...

"Meg, would you like to be a flower girl?" JJ asked the teenager as they waited for Penelope, Emily, Meg and Savannah to refit their dresses.

Meg nodded. "I may be too old for that but I'd love to. As long as I walk down the aisle!" They both laughed as the three bridesmaids and maid of honour exited their dressing rooms, coming to stop in front of the bride and flower girl.

"Well?" Emily asked, a light pink tint on her cheeks.

JJ bit her lips slightly. "Hmm... Looks a bit too long on you. Thankfully, this is your first fitting so we can get that sorted. Savannah, Pen and Kate, we need to go tighter on the waist."

The shop assistant nodded at the alterations and went about to refit Penelope first. The door bell rang and Sandy came in with shopping bags.

"Hey ladies! JJ, I bought wedding magazines for you to choose your dress since the wedding is in five months."

JJ groaned. "What else did you get?"

"Jewellery, head pieces..."

"Thanks Mom." JJ smiled, taking the magazines. "Hey Meg, why don't you go try on your dress, Kate says you've grown."

Meg nodded. "Only a couple of inches but okay." she got up and went into a dressing room, grabbing her dress from the rack.

"How about you look around the store. See if there's anything you like." Emily asked, raising her arms up as a shop assistant measured her waistline again.

JJ bit her lip, standing up as she walked around the bridal store. There were beautiful dresses on racks and mannequins but none of them really screamed 'JJ'. Instead, she sat back down and scanned through the endless dresses on models. She thought about her sister's and her father's lack of presence at her wedding and their future lack of presence at her second wedding. But they'll always be in her heart.

Her fingers turned the page but she did a double back when she saw a blonde model with a flower crown, long-sleeved, deep v-neck -which reached her belly button- ivory white dress. It was lace and reached to the floor. It also had a bit of a trail. She was wearing peep-toe white pumps. It was visible since she was sitting down on a elegant red carpeted staircase.

JJ gasped, her blue eyes widening. She read the designer's name. It was famous enough so that meant expensive.

"Mom?" she called out. Sandy sat beside her, looking over her shoulder. "This is the one." she whispered.

"Oh my God... It's beautiful! How much is it?"

JJ shook her head, sighing. "It's the one but it looks expensive."

Sandy nudged her shoulder gently. "I didn't think it was the right time since you were with Will and I kind of didn't like him but... your father left money for you for when you got married. One look at Will and I thought 'control freak'. But with Spencer... he's the one for you and I think it's the right time to give you this money to put forward for your future and right now, your dress."

"How much are we talking about here?"

"Inheritance money from his aunt, your great aunt. Let's just say that she owned three mansions."

JJ breathed out. "Well, that's my dress, shoes and a whole new wardrobe."

Sandy giggled lightly as she nodded approvingly at the Bridal Party. "You ladies look beautiful! And JJ thinks she's found 'The Dress'."

"Let's see it!" Garcia squealed as they gathered around the blonde.

* * *

 **Hope you like this! xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry! It's been a month, I know! School's back and stressful so I can't complain about that otherwise I won't get my university choice or career path so anyway, enough about my sad life and onto the chapter! Again, so sorry! xx**

* * *

JJ knocked three times and stood back, waiting for an answer.

The door opened and the shocked face of Melanie Daniels - now Ferguson - appeared. "Jennifer, hi!"

"Hi." JJ smiled nervously. "Can I come in?"

Melanie nodded and stepped aside, letting the blonde enter. "How have you been? I haven't properly heard from you in months."

JJ smiled and sat down on the couch, placing her hands neatly on her lap. "I've been well. Spencer and I are engaged now."

"That's wonderful news!" Melanie grinned.

"We'd love to invite you and the twins to the wedding in October." JJ said, hopefully.

Melanie nodded, her smile widening. "We would love too... but, I'll have to check with Jeremiah."

"Why?"

"The kids decided to live with him in Ohio. I get them every weekend so...,"

"I'm so sorry!" JJ apologised, guilt immediately filling her. "I should have been there for you."

Melanie smiled it off, waving her hand. "Don't worry about me. At least he's still paying for this house. Anyway, what's going on in your end? How's Spencer and Henry?"

JJ smiled, guilt still riding her veins. "Spencer's better now and Henry's still Henry." she chuckled.

"And your friend? Penelope?"

JJ laughed. "She's more or less taken over my wedding planning." she replied, making Melanie laugh in reply. "I can't wait to get married." JJ sighed blissfully.

"Have you ever been married before?" Melanie asked.

JJ nodded, sadness in her features. "My first marriage was to Henry's biological father. He died last year."

"How did he die?"

"Car accident back where he's from. New Orleans. I was shocked you know but I wasn't caught up in grief because our marriage was already failing and I had to be strong for Henry."

Melanie patted JJ's knee. "Well, you've got Spencer now and he's wonderful. Such a sweetheart."

"I know." JJ blushed, smiling bashfully. "When we get married we want kids straight away. I'm hoping for a girl."

"Well, I wish you both a fruitful future together with Henry." Melanie replied.

JJ hugged her friend. "I hope you find somebody who will treat you better than Jeremiah did. You might even meet someone at the wedding."

"I'll wear by best dress then." Melanie joked.

JJ hugged her friend again and stood up. "I have to go. My friend's extended her stay and I hope Spencer hasn't bored her with his stories yet."

Melanie nodded. "See you around, Jennifer."

"Yeah, see you around, Melanie. And don't forget, don't lose hope. The kids will see their dad for what he is and they're going to need you to be there for him, okay?"

Melanie gulped, nodding. "Thank you.

"You're welcome," JJ smiled. With that, she left and walked the short distance to her own home.

When she entered she heard Henry talking about spaceships very enthusiastically and laughed when Emily pitched in to explain what things were. Spencer on the other hand stayed quiet and was impressed at how his godson knew so much just from one lesson of the topic: The Universe.

"I'm back!"

She hung her cardigan up and went into the living room before sitting beside her fiancé and snuggling up to him.

"How was Melanie?"

"She was okay. The twins are with their dad so she's missing them."

"Maybe you can invite her out on a girls' outing." Spencer suggested.

JJ kissed him and leaned her head back on his shoulder. "That sounds perfect."

Emily's head shot up from where she was on the ground, playing with Henry. "What is?"

"A girls' outing. We should do that sometime."

Emily smiled, nodding. "Yeah, we should. I don't leave until Friday so we can go on Wednesday."

"Great, it's set."

* * *

 **Kind of a filler chapter x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the long delay there guys! The wedding preparations are coming to a stop a day before the wedding in this chapter!**

* * *

"JJ, are you okay?" Penelope asked, sitting beside her friend as the blonde watched the stars appear in the night sky.

JJ turned to face her friend, pulling her cardigan tighter around her body as chills went through her. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" she replied, her eyes becoming glassy.

Penelope sighed, looking up at the dark sky as the moon illuminated their faces. "You're thinking about someone. Someone who isn't your fiancé. Someone who you loved once upon a time."

"I'm not even sure I ever loved him to begin with."

"You have a child together. You married him. You must have loved him sometime in your wreck of a relationship." Penelope smiled gently as she nudged her blonde friend.

JJ smiled back and leaned her head against the tech analyst's shoulder. "Will was... Will. No matter what it comes down to, he was my first husband. I made vows to him."

"And now you'll be making vows to someone who loves you very dearly. More than Will ever could."

"That's the problem. I think Will loved me more than-"

"Mommy?"

JJ and Penelope turned to face Henry's tired eyes.

"Hey, Little Man. Your momma and I are just having a girls' chat."

"About Daddy and Spence?"

JJ was lost for words about the situation. Luckily, her mother saved her.

"There you are Henry! You have to go to bed before Uncle Derek picks you up tomorrow at 6 AM. Come on, sweetheart. Let's leave your mom and aunt to talk."

"Goodnight." Henry mumbled tiredly as he was led back into the house.

"Night, Henry." The ladies chorused.

JJ sighed. "Will did have a funny way of showing it but he did love me."

Penelope shrugged and rubbed her hands together to muster up some warmth "Whatever you say, my love. I still believe that the man you are going to stand in front of for all to witness your love for each other loves you more than your child's father did."

"I know." JJ gulped.

...

"Hey, Pretty Boy. What you doing still up?"

Spencer looked up from the book that he was reading to face his close friend and advisor. "It's only 7. Plus, it's a nice night outside."

"I always liked the beginning of October for some reason." Derek replied, sitting beside him.

"Me too." Spencer smiled at him. "Thanks for letting me stay over."

"No problem. I needed the company since Savannah's staying with the girls." Derek said, taking a sip of his beer. "Who woulda thought? Spencer Reid marrying Jennifer Jareau."

Spencer almost grinned stupidly at the statement but composed himself to prevent further teasing from his friend. "I know. Our first date consisted of me being confused throughout whilst JJ screamed and cheered for a team."

Derek chuckled. "I'm sure you've had do-over dates where you're not left to be confused."

"Of course we have." Spencer smiled, shutting his book closed. "Sometimes... I look up at the stars and try and figure which ones Maeve."

Derek looked up and saw one shining brighter than the others. "Found her. She's shining especially bright for you and JJ."

Spencer smiled sadly at his friend and looked back up at the sky. "Do you think Will's up there?"

"Yeah. I guess. I never knew the guy properly but he's Henry's father, right? And the kid will want to know whether or not his dad made it to Heaven."

The young genius nodded. "Sometimes I think that I'm still stepping on dangerous territory when it comes to JJ."

"Why do you think that?" Derek asked, finishing up his beer.

"The knowledge that she was once another man's wife makes me..."

"Uncomfortable? Disrespectful?"

Spencer nodded, looking down. "I love her with all my being but she's more experienced at this 'marriage thing'."

He was met with a chuckle. "Kid, how many of us has been married once upon a time or is married? No one is properly experienced when it comes to marriage. Look at Rossi for example, the guys been married enough times to last five lifetimes and yet he still gets it wrong. Marriage is not about experiences. Marriage it about love and commitment. It doesn't matter if your new or old to it because at the end of the day, the new memories are what counts."

"I never knew you were so deep, Morgan." Spencer said, a smile playing on his lips.

"Yeah, don't go getting any ideas like Rossi is by forcing me to go to a jewellery shop. Savannah and I are taking our time."

"Keep saying that."

"Oh, I will."

...

 **Just a little moment between friends! Next chapter is the wedding! x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Back with another chapter! This is the wedding! The time we've been waiting for after... I don't know over forty chapters? Anyway, the moment has all led to this. Yep, their official partnership, marriage. I am going to just stop rambling and let you read on. Thanks guys!**

* * *

"How's my beautiful blushing bride this morning?" Penelope asked, holding a tray full of fruits, toasts, juices and hot fruit teas.

JJ blushed before giggling. "Your 'beautiful blushing bride' is excited, Pen." she replied.

The analyst grinned, placing the tray on the coffee table. "Okay, Savannah's in the guest bedroom with Emily. Your mom's at the venue. Kate's coming in ten minutes with Meg; they have Dylan. And..." she drawled out, opening the door to see Derek Morgan wave. "Morgan's here to pick up Henry!" she finished. "Everything's going swell."

"Uncle Derek!" Henry called out, rushing downstairs in his pyjamas.

Morgan chuckled and lifted the little boy effortlessly unto his shoulders. "Right, let's go."

"Wait! You need his bag and his shoes!" JJ said, getting up to kiss her son's hand.

Morgan chuckled before nodding. "Alright, Blondie. Henry get your things from your momma."

"Okay!"

JJ laughed and waved the boys off before turning around to see Emily standing in front of her.

"I can't believe that our Boy Wonder's actually getting married!" Emily grinned, hugging JJ tightly.

"It's my wedding too!" JJ joked, pulling away from her friend.

Emily laughed. "Fine, I can't wait to see our beautiful blonde bride walk down the aisle. Give or take for the second time. Be careful, you might end up like Rossi."

"Hopefully not!" Penelope called out, rushing to and fro the kitchen.

The girls chuckled and went to sit by the fireplace in the living room.

"Do you ever wonder how it would feel like to meet the true one?" JJ whispered, bringing her knees up to her chest.

Emily tilted her head and smiled. "All the time. But I doubt a guy could last with a girl like me. Have you met me?" she joked, making them laugh.

"But honestly, Em... Any guy would be lucky with you."

...

Spencer opened his eyes and turned towards the alarm clock, hitting it on the top. 6:30 AM, it read.

He groaned, stretching as he got out of bed and made his way downstairs to look for Morgan. He found a note on the fridge explaining his friend's whereabouts and what time the suits would arrive.

"Morgan..." Spencer said, chuckling to himself as he put the note in the bin.

Spencer felt butterflies flutter in his stomach as he wondered what all the wedding preparations included. It was the day of the wedding, they had everything sorted but why did he have to wake up seven hours before the wedding actually started? He figured that JJ would have to wake up at least an hour before but why all these wasted hours for something at 1 PM? What could he even do in seven hours?

The front door opened and a mop of blonde hair rushed in. "Spence!"

"Hey, Bud. How are you?" Spencer asked, effortlessly carrying the young blonde.

"I'm good. Mom woke up at 6 on the dot and she had a big breakfast made by Aunt Penny waiting for her. She told me that I could have breakfast with you!"

Morgan chuckled from the door. "We're thinking iHOP. Is that alright?"

Spencer nodded, seating Henry on the counter. "We should probably get ready first."

"But we don't want to eat breakfast in our suits, Spence!" Henry giggled, shaking his head.

Spencer laughed. "Of course not, Henry. We'll ruin them and Mom won't be too happy with that, would she? So, we're going to get dressed in our normal clothes."

"Are you've had a shower?" Henry cheekily replied.

Spencer started to tickle the young child and grinned when his laugh filled his ears. "Of course, Little Man!"

...

"I've got the flowers rearranged." Penelope stated as she walked through the front door. "They didn't have our blue roses so we've had to go with lilac and cream."

JJ sighed. "I guess it would have been a bit too much blue... but lilac isn't even-"

"The colour scheme? Don't worry, I'll pick them out and fill them with my light blue tulips. Don't worry, Jayje!"

JJ smiled gratefully at her friend as the stylist started on her nails.

"How long do we have?"

Penelope checked her watch and smiled. "Bang on time, we have five hours. Until the wedding, that is. We have four if we want the horse carriage to pick us up."

"Horse carriage?!"

"Joking! The Cadillac, the _white_ Cadillac to be precise." Penelope giggled. "I will sort out the bridesmaids; all you have to do is sit back and relax."

"I will once the day is over." JJ smiled back.

Penelope grinned and went upstairs to the master bedroom.

"Mrs Callahan, Miss Callahan have you sorted out the little Mr Callahan?" she asked, spotting them coming out of the bathroom.

Kate playfully rolled her eyes as she nodded. "He did a little dump but that's sorted! I just have to dress him."

"And my dress still hasn't arrived yet, Aunt Penelope." Meg said.

Penelope groaned. "Another problem? Don't worry, I'll get right on it!" she said, pressing a button on her Bluetooth. "Anything else?"

"My heels have not arrived yet, either!" Savannah called out.

"And my dress is too loose!" Emily complained.

Penelope sighed, closing her eyes. "I'll call them - Hello? Yes, where's one of my bridesmaid dresses? And why is one loose? Of course you'll make your butt down her in the next ten minutes otherwise I'll sue!"

The females stood back, watching Penelope yell at the poor person on the other end.

"And don't forget those size 7 heels!" she finished, pressing the button to end the call. "Right any more problems, mon amies?" she smiled.

They quickly shook their heads, heading off to their respective changing rooms.

"Good. Now let's check on the boys..." Penelope mumbled, putting her pink feather pen in her hair.

...

"Ah, the resident genius arrives." Rossi grinned as he closed the door of his car.

Spencer only smiled as he exited Morgan's SUV, collecting Henry from the back.

"Grandpa Dave! We went to eat breakfast at iHOP and I had ten pancakes!" Henry called out, rushing over to Rossi.

Rossi chuckled, picking up Henry. "Does your mother know that you had _ten_ pancakes?" he asked.

Henry shook his head. "No. It's a secret. A _magic_ secret." he replied.

David laughed, putting the youngster back down before following him inside Derek's house.

"Have you eaten?" Morgan asked, opening the fridge.

"Yes, I have. Joy came with her family a while ago and she made me breakfast. They'll be attending the reception."

"Great." Spencer finally said, smiling. "I'm just going to, uh... do something that makes three and a half hours pass by quickly."

Rossi leaned against the counter island and crossed his arms. "You know, you could actually learn a new skill in three and a half hours."

"Like what?"

"Learning a million and one things that you can get your wife on Valentine's, her birthday and anniversaries. And guess what, you have a-"

"Rubbish teacher in Rossi. Come on, let a real man tell you how it's done." Morgan smirked, making Rossi and Spencer laugh.

...

Sandy Jareau stood proudly in front of her daughter, her hands clasped tightly on her lips.

"Oh Jennifer...," she breathed out, wiping tears. "You look... more beautiful than you did in your last wedding."

"Oh, Mom. Stop, you'll set me off." JJ laughed lightly.

Penelope rushed in. "One hour to go! Our carriage awaits, m'lady." Penelope grinned, smoothing down her dress.

JJ blushed. "Thank you. Thank you, Pen for doing all of this. For helping me and getting everything in order."

Penelope gave her a tight hug. "What are best friends for, my love?" Penelope simply replied before letting go and blowing a kiss to her friend. "I'll meet you downstairs."

JJ watched as her friend left and turned back around to the mirror. "Let's go get married." she whispered to herself.

...

Spencer rose from his seat as did everyone else around him when the Bridal March began.

He didn't turn around yet, biding his time as he took a deep breath and smiled, turning to Derek who nodded at him with a grin.

"Soon, she'll be Mrs Reid." he whispered discreetly to his genius friend. "You got lucky Pretty Boy."

Spencer blushed slightly and waited for the music to end, turning around to face his future wife just as she reached him.

She gave her bouquet to Penelope and turned to face Spencer, placing her hands lovingly into his. Together, they both turned to the priest, the music ending.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the wedding of Spencer & Jennifer. This is a sacred right. As Spencer & Jennifer prepare to join their lives, it is important to understand that everyone present and many who are not have played a part in shaping their lives. And we are here not only to witness their vows to each other. We are here to give our blessing to them.

Do you, Jennifer Daphne Jareau, take Spencer to be your wedded husband. To have and to hold from this day forward. For better or worse, for richer or poorer. In sickness and in health. To love and cherish til death do you part?"

"I do." JJ said, her eyes becoming watery.

"Do you Spencer William Reid, take Jennifer to be your wedded wife. To have and to hold from this day forward. For better or worse, for richer or poorer. In sickness and in health. To love and cherish til death do you part?"

"I do." Spencer smiled, resisting the urge to wipe away her happy fallen tears.

The priest smiled and nodded. "May I have the rings, please?"

Morgan turned to Henry who lifted a pillow up to him. "Thanks, Little Man." he said, taking the rings off the pillow and placing them in JJ's and Spencer's hands.

"Your rings are circles and in the sacred tradition of marriage, rings have come to symbolize eternal love and the endless union of body, mind, and spirit. These rings will be worn by Spencer and Jennifer to show to the world their love and commitment to one another. May the presence of these rings always remind you of the eternal love you have pledged, and devotion you willingly share with one another from this moment on. These rings are a symbol of love and faithfulness. They seal the vows of marriage, and represent a promise of forever love. Just as a circle has no end, may these rings symbolize to you and all who bear witness to them that your love, devotion, and the lengths you will go to treasure, protect and defend that love likewise has no end.

Spencer, place the ring on Jennifer's finger and repeat after me; Jennifer, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honour you, and promise to love you forever more."

"Jennifer, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honour you, and promise to love you forever more." Spencer repeated, placing the ring onto JJ's finger.

"Jennifer place the ring on Spencer's finger and repeat after me; Spencer, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honour you, and promise to love you forever more."

"Spencer, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honour you, and promise to love you forever more." JJ repeated, sniffing a little as she placed the ring onto Spencer's finger.

"Then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband & wife. You may now kiss your bride."

Spencer wasted no time as he brought JJ in for a sweet kiss, making his new step-son cringe and groan.

That was it. They were finally married.

* * *

 **Of course this isn't the end! We still got a long way to go. Sorry for the long wait! Had to make it perfect.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ooh, my first story update in December 2015! Things are dying down... a little. But this will probably be the last chapter for a long while. Exams are a major stress right now in life and I have to focus if I want those A star grades so I hope you forgive me for my absence. Here's the next chapter for you :) Plus it's the only one on the honeymoon.**

* * *

JJ wrapped her arms around herself as she watched the tide come in and back out to sea. She felt arms wrap around her waist and she smiled, blushing slightly.

"Hey, it's cold out." Spencer mumbled, rubbing her arms.

JJ looked down at her wedding dress before shrugging. "I don't want to take it off just yet. I want this moment, you and me, to last for a long while." she replied, watching the sunset.

"Okay." Spencer smiled, kissing her cheek. "Henry's still buzzing from the reception. He didn't get to sleep until 3 AM, your mom said."

JJ chuckled. "I knew we shouldn't have said yes to the cake."

"Wait until he feels his sugar rush hangover." Spencer replied, taking his suit jacket off to lay on her shoulders. "I still can't believe it... we're... married."

"Yes, we are. Spence, you've made me the happiest woman in the world." JJ grinned, turning around to face him. "It's a honour to be called Mrs Reid."

"But we'll still call you JJ,"

JJ raised an eyebrow. "You, Dr Reid will call me your wife."

"I like the sound of that." Spencer grinned, placing a sweet kiss upon her lips.

...

"How did your mother take it? Seeing your dad again, I mean." JJ asked as they laid in bed in the afternoon.

Spencer sighed. "As much as I wanted to avoid their meeting, my mom had a few things to get off her chest. It wasn't nice at first but she warmed up a little and they started being civil to each other. I doubt that they'd talk in any future family gatherings."

"Huh. Well, thank your dad for this honeymoon trip to Hawaii. Don't you just love that breeze and the smell?"

Spencer kissed her head, nodding. "A gust of fresh air. Saint Dominican has nothing on good ol' Hawaii. We should visit tourist attractions."

"On our honeymoon? It will be packed!"

"It's better than staying in bed all day." Spencer chuckled, trying to get up but JJ's strong grip kept him in place.

She looked up at him with her maya blue eyes and smiled. "How about we compromise?"

Spencer raised an eyebrow. "Oh, Jennifer... Compromising with you means a whole different thing."

JJ smirked. "Whatever do you mean, Spencer?" she asked innocently.

"I mean, you mean that you get your way no matter what." Spencer kissed her smirk away.

"Goddamn it, Spence. You know me well. We are to stay in bed all day then and order room service because I'm starving!"

"We could actually save a lot more if we go to a restaurant-"

"We. Are. Staying. In. Bed."

Spencer smiled in defeat. He had already lost this battle the moment he set eyes on her.

...

A whole month. A whole month of honeymoon. The last week had been spent with Henry so that he could get used to their new family arrangements and it was convenient since the youngster's school was closed for a whole week due to a gas leak.

They had done a lot of things in Hawaii. Scuba diving, boating, fishing, dancing, singing and many other underwater events. Spencer was shocked that he even enjoyed _most_ of what they did. They also gave time to satisfy Henry's wants and needs.

The day they got home, JJ sneaked off to the guest bedroom's en-suite. Spencer had told her that he and Henry were going to visit Penelope to thank her for all of her hard work during the wedding day and preparations.

As JJ sat, waiting for three tortuous minutes, she thought about the moments leading up to that particular moment. All of the events leading up to that moment.

She heard the beep of her phone and she looked down at the tests. Grinning when she saw the results.

Three square positives.


	13. Chapter 13

**Happy New Year! This year is going to be great for JJ and Spencer as surprises come their way. Enjoy the next chapter and Merry Late Christmas ;)**

* * *

"Good morning, my favourite boys!" JJ chirped the next morning as she placed a kiss on her son's cheek and another on her new husband's lips.

"We're your only boys. And Spence is a man! So, he doesn't even count, Mommy." Henry stated, eating his rainbow coloured cereal.

JJ chuckled as Spencer rose an eyebrow.

"Something has you feeling happy this morning." Spencer said, smiling at his new wife.

JJ winked. "Aren't I supposed to be happy? I have the most amazing growing family!" she teased, grinning.

"Growing? What's that supposed to mean..." Spencer trailed off, turning his gaze to his new stepson. "Hey Henry, why don't you go and set up that race track for us?"

Henry's eyes brightened as he nodded. "Okay!" he said, rushing out of the kitchen.

"You couldn't even let him finish his breakfast?" JJ giggled as Spencer wrapped his arms around her waist, placing his hands on her stomach.

"We're having a baby?" he whispered into her ear.

JJ giggled again, nodding as she pressed her hands onto her mouth and squealed.

"I'm going to do everything to make sure that we see them in nine blissful months." JJ mumbled, her grin becoming wider and wider. "First, we need to check in with the doctor, make sure that everything's alright-"

"Of course." Spencer cut her off, placing a long kiss to the side of her head. "I'll call Pen and see if she can take Henry for a while."

"We're going to have to tell her first. Then everyone comes after. We'll invite them over, drops some hints then someone will notice."

"Better than saying it verbally, yourself?" her husband chuckled.

JJ nodded, placing a kiss onto his lips. "What do you want? Girl or boy?"

"Any, as long as they have your beautiful eyes and my horrible hair." Spencer teased, making her laugh.

"And they're healthy!"

"And they're healthy." he agreed.

* * *

 **Sorry it's short. I'm really busy lately ;(**


	14. Chapter 14

**Been a while, huh? Well, not that long! Sorry, I've been busy with life really and my birthday and my birthday party but things are back in motion and I kind of have some time on my hands at the moment... well, life still hasn't got any less busy but I have enough time to sneak a chapter in here and there so enjoy! And answer the question below ;)**

 **If Jencer had a son, what would you want his name to be? Please choose ONE of the names below:**

 **-Harry**

 **-James**

 **-Elliot**

 **If Jencer had a daughter, what would you want her name to be? Please choose ONE of the names below:**

 **-Alyssa**

 **-Alexandria**

 **-Rosaline**

 **CHOOSE TWO options. ONE boy and ONE girl. Thank you for your answer, the most popular name through reviews and PMs will be announced at the birth of their child. I will not announce whether the child is a girl or a boy until their birth as well.**

 **Now, onto the story ;)**

* * *

It was nearly Christmas and Spencer and JJ had yet to announce their news to their son and their friends and families. That's why they aimed to announce their news today, on Christmas Eve.

That morning when Henry rushed into his parents room to jump on their bed and scream that it was nearly Christmas and that his aunts, uncles and Grandpa Dave would be coming, JJ and Spencer sat him down gently and smiled at each other.

"Henry..."

"Yeah, Momma?" JJ loved his innocence. She also loved the fact that a new baby was all Henry could talk about throughout the early stages of her new marriage. He had not-so-subtly dropped hints that he wanted someone to play with just like his buddy, Kevin, had his 'special' buddy, Kimmy to play with even though as different genders, liked different things.

"You know that you've been asking for a brother or sister to play with lately?" she started off, making the young blonde nod excitedly. "Well, Spence and I will be giving you a little sibling soon."

It took a moment for it to dawn on the youngster's face and when he finally understood, he broke out a huge grin before hugging his parents tightly.

"Someone to play with?!" he asked, excitedly. "Now, I'll be just like Joey and Kevvy and Millie and Sammy!"

Spence and JJ chuckled, the former ruffling Henry's blonde locks. "Yeah, just like Joey, Kevvy, Millie and Sammy." Spencer affirmed.

"But Sammy says her little sister is annoying. Will mine be annoying, Mom and Dad?"

They almost missed it when they smiled at each other. Wait, reverse the conversation.

"Henry...-"

"Will mine be annoying?"

"No, yes, probably. Henry... did you just call me 'Dad'?" Spencer asked shock written on his features.

Henry blushed and nodded. "Am I in trou-"

"No, no, no! Not at all. I just thought that... you called me 'dad'." Spencer smiled.

"Well, you are, aren't you? Isn't that what 'godfather' means? And you look after me and feed me and take me to see the animals at the zoo and you take me to the sciency places and you do magic with me. Daddy never did those with me. He only looked after me and feed me and he left after when Mom came home." he sighed. "And he said that he kind of didn't like Christmas. Said it was 'too sad' and 'commercially' or something like that."

JJ's heart leaped. Henry had never spoken about his feelings towards Will. Sure, he was dealing with his father's death his own way but she never knew how much it affected her son by not having a true father figure to proudly call 'dad'. She almost burst out with joy.

"Henry, sweetheart... Spence will forever be your father no matter what." JJ smiled, kissing her son's head.

"Really?! And the baby's too?"

The adults laughed. "And the baby's too." JJ assured him.

...

"Happy Christmas Eve!" Penelope Garcia yelled, walking through the door of the Reid household. "Boy, is it freezing out there!"

"Come alone, Pen?" JJ chuckled, giving her friend a hug.

Penelope shrugged. "Eh, Sam and I broke up but you know what? I'm feeling the love tonight right here with you, my blonde beautiful babe! I just want to get drunk, dance and sing. Can I even do that?"

"Of course you can! And look, you came fashionably late."

Penelope grinned, handing a bottle of wine to Spencer. "Mon amies, is just the way I am. Hello, my Junior G-Man." she said, kissing his cheek.

"Hey, Penelope."

"Right, let me get my dance on! And before I do, Jayje are you glowing?"

JJ smiled, blushing. "We wanted to tell you first. We're having a baby!"

"You do not know how much I am freaking out right now, on the inside. I am only remaining calm because I believe that I am the first person that you have told, am I right?"

"You are. Now, we have to tell the others." JJ grinned.

"Right behind you."

When everyone had finished eating and were relaxing to Meg's beautifully played Christmas songs on her flute. When she was finished, JJ cleared her throat, gaining everyone's attention.

"Right, Merry Christmas Eve, first of all." she said, making everyone reply just as happily. "You are probably wondering why we invited you today. Well, Spence and I have some news."

"Are you moving houses? This one always seemed small..." Kate asked, shrugging.

"Are you taking leave? You guys really look like you need a break." Their new colleague, Tara Lewis, asked.

"Is it about your mother, Spencer? Is she alright?" Sandy asked, concerned.

Spence smiled. "No, no. None of those." he said, going to stand beside his wife. "We just thought that you should know that-"

"We're having a baby!" JJ burst out, grinning.

Everyone cheered as they received hugs and kisses from their _family_.

"And I'm gonna play with it every day!" Henry said, high-fiving Derek.

"Congratulations, Pretty Boy. Seems like things are shining your way." Derek smiled, a sense of pride inside of him.

"What are you guys hoping for? A girl or a boy?" Kate asked, excitedly. "If it's a girl, we can totally hook Dylan and her up in the future!"

Penelope squealed. "Oh my God, yes!"

"We just want a healthy baby."

"Because a healthy baby means a happy mom and a happy home." JJ said, kissing Spencer's cheek.

"Just imagine if they had twins." Savannah commented, making Sandy spit out her wine and everyone laughing at her.

Sandy chuckled and wiped her mouth with her tissue. "I love my grandchildren and all but three's too much to look after when you're away on date nights. Especially baby twins."

"Don't worry, we won't go out much." Spencer assured her. "In fact, I may just even become a stay-at-home dad."

"You? You wouldn't even last a day." Morgan betted. "Just stick to your day job."

"And show people that I can do it better than you? Okay." Spencer retorted, making everyone laugh at Morgan who just playfully rolled his eyes.

Yes, things were definitely shining their ways.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys! x**


	15. Chapter 15

**Still waiting on more votes ;) And to answer some questions: As Henry knew about the news, he spent the evening in his room, playing with Kevin and Kimmy but then came back for the news. Forgot to mention it in the chapter lol. Anyway, next chapter for you guys. Kind of ties in with recent Criminal Minds episodes.**

* * *

The month after, Spencer had received an urgent call from Vegas regarding his mother. Spencer had been contemplating on whether or not to go but something inside him had urged him to see his mother. To tell her he loved her. To thank her for attending his wedding and meeting his new stepson with a bright shine to him. To tell her all about the grandchildren that she will finally have. That's how he found himself sitting beside JJ as they watched The Notebook on TV.

"JJ?"

"Hmm-hmm?" she hummed, lifting her head from his shoulder to look at him.

He had to do this. For his mother. For himself. "I... I have to go to Vegas. My mother, she-uh..."

"Something _is_ wrong?" JJ asked, leaping up to face him fully. "What happened? Of course you can go! Will she be okay?" She almost felt like crying. Her hormones making her cry even though she did not know the full situation. She sniffed, wiping her eyes. "Sorry, I'm crying already. She isn't dead, right?"

"No! No, nothing like that! Hey, it's alright." Spencer said, bringing her into his arms.

"Damn hormones." she mumbled, closing her eyes to his gentle heartbeat. "What's wrong with her?"

"Her doctor called me to tell me that she's changed her medication. She said that I should come over as soon as possible so we can discuss the matter properly but I'm scared, you know?"

"Yeah... I know." JJ mumbled, opening her eyes.

...

It had taken him two weeks. Two full weeks he spent with his mother. JJ felt almost jealous of the attention that her mother-in-law was getting but she understood. On the other hand, her husband needed to be with her; she was four months pregnant and was beginning to show.

He hadn't called her much and when he did, he only stayed on the phone for ten minutes, maximum. JJ cried the nights when he wouldn't pick up her phone calls. She didn't know or understand what was going on. Was it that bad? Did his mother die? Is that why he was blanking her.

She had called all of their friends, asking if they had talked to Spencer but all them said 'no' and 'why? What's going on?'. She had just replied that he was feeling upset because of his mother and they had replied with, 'give him time, JJ'. It annoyed her, giving him time. She was his wife for goodness sake. His pregnant wife, for that matter!

JJ was about to give up on bothering when she heard the front door open. She rushed to it and found Spencer smiling slightly back at her. He looked like he hadn't slept in days and if he did, he probably cried to sleep.

She stayed silent and found her arms tightly around him as she cried. "Why did you go for so long?" she whispered. "I thought..."

"Shh, I'm sorry. I just... I needed time."

"But we need to do this together. We're married now, remember? You have to let me share your burdens. I was so scared. I felt sick all the time. I couldn't sleep-"

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here."

"I-I had nightmares." she sobbed. "Of you... Of Hastings and-and Askari. I even had one of Hankel."

Spencer moved her gently away from him, at arms length. "Look at me, Jennifer. I'm right here, in front of you. This is real and I love you, okay?"

"I-I love you, too." JJ whispered, kissing him. "Henry missed you. Talked about you non-stop to his friends. My mom took him for the weekend to give me some space. I'll go and-"

"Maybe that's alright for now. I need to talk to you. It's... serious."

JJ noticed the look in his eyes. She had seen it before when he told her about his tumour. Was it back? Was he sick? Was his mother really unwell?

"Let's sit down." JJ finally replied.

They made their way to the couch and sat apart. JJ, to give her husband some space to get what he wanted to say off his chest and Spencer, to give his wife space if she were to lash out due to her raging hormones.

"So, what happened when you saw your mom?" JJ asked, gently.

"When... When I entered her room, I saw something in her eyes. I didn't want it to be real but it was crystal clear."

"What did you see?" JJ asked, quietly.

"She-she didn't recognise me, JJ." Spencer cried, looking down as his wife placed a comforting hand on his back. "She's in the early stages of Alzheimer's. She has dementia. I'm thinking of getting her moved closer to us. I-I want to ask Dave if he has any good contacts who could help me-"

"Spence..., take it in first, honey. And then, you let it all out. I'm right here this time."

"I couldn't sleep. I have to get myself checked out, right? I'm still young but there's a possibility and you can never know, especially with the tumour and everything-"

"Spence..., please stop talking and let it out. You're going to bottle this whole thing up and when you don't realise it, you'll feel yourself wanting to explode. You need to get checked out, I agree with you there but take the time to let it sink in first."

"But I have! I have thought about it everyday. I talked to my father about it and I'm not even that _close_ to him completely, yet. I understand what's going on but... there's so much to do and so little time. I need my mother here with me so she doesn't forget me! She can't, she can't forget that I'm her son. No, she can't!"

She had waited patiently for him to finally let it all out on her shoulder. And when he did, she breathed a sigh of relief. The sigh said it all, she was happy to hold her husband close to her again and she was relieved that he was letting her share his unfortunate burden.

"What if I wake up one night and don't remember who you or the kids are? What will I do then?"

"I don't know, Spence. I honestly don't want to think about it." JJ swallowed back her tears.

"I can't lose you guys. And I don't want to lose my mom." Spencer said numbly.

JJ nodded, kissing the top of his head as she squeezed him tighter to her. "The baby's kicking for its daddy. It's saying that you'll never lose us, no matter what."

And that's when Spencer placed a kiss onto his wife's stomach.

* * *

 **Sorry it was heavy. There has to be rain someday, right? But then the rainbow comes.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Another chapter for you guys. Keep reviewing your names and also don't forget to read the previous chapter if you haven't already because I updated within a day last time. Anyway, enjoy, a little more moments with Henry.**

* * *

It had taken a surprisingly short time span to transfer Spencer's mother over to Washington to be closer to him. JJ was just glad to have her husband back home with her but she still worried about him. The stress and emotional trauma had taken a lot out of him lately and he found himself suffering from headaches but he assured his wife that it didn't mean his tumour was growing again. But there was a possibility.

JJ seemed especially glad when her mother came to take Henry off their hands for a couple of hours, just to get the couple some time to talk and breathe a little easier. Even Henry had noticed the tension in his home and he wasted no time in telling his fears to his grandmother as soon as she drove away from his home. She had assured the young blonde and called his mother straight after, informing her of her son's distress. That made JJ promise the child that her, him and Spencer would go out on a family outing together and pay him all the future missed attention he craved before the baby was born.

Scans had been done and taken and the couple had yet to find out what their child was but they did get a surprise. A lovely but shocking surprise. They were expecting twins. It made sense, twins ran in both of their families although twins ran mostly in Spencer's father's side rather than his mother's. And it still didn't settle the fear of Asperger's running through the family. This is where Spencer hoped that JJ's genes were especially dominant in this case but he knew the rules of genetics.

"What are you thinking about?" Spencer asked his wife as he wrapped an arm around her waist, placing a hand on her stomach.

"Everything really. Life..., death and the twins." she replied quietly. "And Henry, of course. He's going to feel so left out soon and he's at that age when he craves his parents' attention. God, what are we going to do?"

"Stop worrying for start," Spencer said gently.

"I can't, I'm a mother." she grinned, placing a kiss on his cheek. "We need to start looking at places to go with Henry. Maybe we could go swimming or Disney World. Something not too strenuous."

Spencer nodded, kissing the side of her head. "Disney World seems better than swimming. You are not allowed to do anything too stressful so Disney World it is. All you have to do is sit back with three ice creams in your hands whilst Henry and I go on all the rides and have fun."

"Fine, if you say so Dr. Reid." JJ chuckled. "I'm sure those ice creams won't go to waste. The twins will lap them up."

"Still can't believe we're having twins. It almost feels surreal. I never imagined myself being a father. To the twins and Henry; I feel so elated right now. I also never imagined myself marrying a beautiful blonde woman with a heart full of gold."

JJ had tears slipping down her cheeks as she kissed her husband. "Damn hormones." she mumbled, making them laugh.

...

"Look, Dad! Micky Mouse and Goofy! Can we meet them, can we?" Henry begged, pulling his step-father in the direction of the famous cartoon characters.

Spencer grinned. "Of course we can, Little Man. I've never met them myself but from what I've heard from Meg, they're really nice animals." he replied, allowing himself to be dragged by the surprisingly strong child.

"Meg has met them?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, when she was your age. Maybe if we're really polite, we can get them to sign your new notepad and take a picture with us."

"Momma! Come here so you can take a picture of Dad and me and Goofy and Micky Mouse!"

JJ laughed, rolling her eyes as she stood up from the bench and followed them, her camera secure in her hand. "Remember to say 'please'. " she told him as she made her way swiftly towards them, getting there in time for Micky and Goofy to turn around and wave enthusiastically at them.

"Hi Mickey Mouse! Hi Goofy! Please, can my dad and I take a picture with you?"

Henry giggled and grinned as the costume characters nodded before posing with Henry and Spencer. JJ had taken 5 different photos and thanked the men in the suits before receiving a hug herself from them.

"Come on, Henry! There's Princess Rapunzel by the tree!" JJ called out. "You like her because she looks like me."

"Yeah, Momma. All pretty and beautiful." Henry grinned, rushing off towards the princess in pink.

"Does that mean I'm the prince?" Spencer asked, slipping an arm over her shoulders as they carefully made their way over to Henry.

"Yes, it does. And we have our happily ever after. Right here, right now." JJ smiled, kissing his cheek.

* * *

 **Still not the end! And enjoy your week guys x Bex x**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's the thing. Updates will be longer now that I am extremely busy this year but never worry! Regular-ish updates will still be up and more regular updates will come in the summer. I apologise for this but it's out of my hands but I will never leave you hanging for too long x love Bex. Now enjoy the next chapter, sorry for grammar mistakes as this is written via my phone x**

* * *

"What's on your mind, honey bee?" Melanie asked as she poured JJ a glass of orange juice.

The blonde looked up, slightly shocked for the intrusion of her thoughts. "Nothing really. Just wondering whether or not we have to move house for the baby's arrival." JJ replied. It was partly on her mind but it wasn't majorly.

"I remember being in the same position. Feels like it was yesterday," Melanie mumbled, sipping her cup of coffee. "Jeremiah and I had moved out of our apartment back in New York and went to live with his parents in Iowa. Then after the twins were born, we moved to Ohio then here we are. Well, here I am now." she whispered.

JJ knew that wasn't going to happen to her and Spence but JJ could somewhat relate to her friend. Her and Will had nearly done the same thing only with their jobs and the decision of raising Henry in New Orleans or here, in good old Washington.

"The things we do to make our children as happy as possible." JJ said, nodding.

"Can you believe Jeremiah's nerve? Bringing up two underage children in New York. I was born there and I know that where he and his mistress live is no good place for a child let alone two. Why didn't the kids stay with me? I'm their mother, I raised and taught them. All he did was force them to strive to be the best and try to make up his lateness with expensive gifts. That's why my Kevvy is how he is. He's going to be his father in the making."

"I know someone who knows someone." JJ cut her off.

Melanie tilted her head, intrigued. "What's this for?" she asked.

"Getting the twins back. You're obviously lost without them and according to how Spence and I profiled Jeremiah, he is in no fit state to look after your children. Plus, Henry's going to need his friends now that Spence and I will be busy with the new arrival. What do you say?"

To JJ, this was an beneficial gain for everyone, including Jeremiah. JJ and Spencer could get Melanie to babysit which gave them time for the twins, Melanie could be happy again, the twins will get their best friend back, Henry won't feel left out as much and Jeremiah could love happily with his twenty year old bottle blonde mistress.

"Can you really help me?" Melanie sighed.

JJ smiled at her. "Of course I can."

...

"Is there any reason why Spencer isn't doing this with you, Blondie?" Derek asked JJ as she drew her finger on a fine piece of a cot.

"Yes, he's visiting his mother. It's a good day for her..." JJ replied, admiring the handiwork of the cot.

Morgan sighed. "How is Mrs Reid anyway?"

"She has her bad days..." JJ said, shrugging.

He raised an eyebrow. "Any good days?"

"Hard to tell, really. Spence doesn't talk about it much because he doesn't want to stress me out." she replied, leading him to the pushchair section of the store. "And I'm kind of glad he isn't burdening me with this. I haven't been able to stop thinking about her illness these past months. What do I do? I'm her daughter-in-law and she barely acknowledges me."

"Not her fault and don't worry, she'll be alright."

JJ stayed silent as she placed her hand on a pushchair she liked.

Morgan noticed her end of discussion stance and changed the topic. "Hey, look! This one looks pretty good." he grinned, showing her the neon rainbow pushchair. "Imagine you and Reid going down the street, pushing this eyesore."

JJ was glad for her close friend's change of topic and laughed. "I am not putting any child of mine in that dreadful thing!"

"Why not? You'll be a trend setter."

"For bad taste!" JJ laughed. "I should have brought Pen with me instead."

Derek held a hand to his heart. "Are you insulting my taste in good things?"

"Yes, Morgan. I am insulting your taste." JJ grinned, walking away from him. "If I'm lucky, I'll choose twenty baby clothes before we leave."

"Why twenty? That's too much."

"How many clothes do you have?" JJ asked him as he easily met her pace.

Her friend shrugged. "Don't need that many clothes. Surely a baby doesn't need that many too. Don't they grow every day so I won't fit them?"

JJ blushed. "Well, it's not exactly just for a baby."

He caught on quick. "No! You and Pretty Boy are expecting twins?"

JJ nodded, grinning. "We were going to tell you all on Monday but you forced it out of me." she gushed.

"God, just think about it. There will be two baby Reids running about."

"And we're very excited."


	18. Chapter 18

**Happy Belated Valentine's! I had originally planned to get this out yesterday but my computer crashed just as I tried to post it so, here you go!**

* * *

"That looks unsurprisingly disgusting," Spencer said, commenting on his wife's choice of cravings.

JJ looked down at her plate full of crackers topped with jam, pickles and cheese.

"These taste unsurprisingly tasty," she retorted with a chuckle.

Spencer shrugged lightly. "I should blame the twins but that would be unfair of me to berate them on their mother's choice of snacking."

"You got that right." JJ grinned, drinking some of her lemonade. "I've been thinking,"

"About what?" Spencer asked as they watched Henry attempt to play with his ball in the small patio space.

"What are we going to do for space?"

"Yeah, I've just realised how small this house is." Spencer replied.

JJ nodded. "Savannah has this real estate agent friend so I could call and get her contact details?"

Her husband nodded, placing a protective hand on his wife's stomach.

"We're looking into a five bedroom so the kids have their own space and your mother can stay over,"

"When the twins are born, we will want them in the same room for easy access but as they grow older, I guess I could see them getting their own space but for now we will have two guest bedrooms."

Spencer smiled lovingly at JJ. "I guess you should call Savannah up now."

...

"Hey Pretty Boy,"

Spencer gave his friend a tight but short hug as he entered Derek's house the next day.

"JJ, Savannah and Gia kicked me out to discuss house things."

"And you wanted to stay with them while they talk curtain colours?"

Spencer shrugged, accepting the glass of lemonade from his friend as he sat at the kitchen counter. "JJ and I are supposed to do this house thing together,"

"I know but it's not even about the viewings yet. Savannah wanted to ask JJ to be her-"

Spencer's eyes widened as he caught his substitute brother's small grin.

"You proposed? When? And why wasn't I informed earlier?"

"Chill, you're just like Baby Girl, storming in with the questions." Derek laughed. "I asked her two days ago when you went to visit your momma and JJ dragged me to the stores. I just couldn't stop thinking about Sav and I being in your position so I asked her as soon as I got home. Luckily, I had the engagement ring tucked into the sofa for when I finally had the courage to. You're right, it is scary to propose."

Spencer put his glass down and gave his friend a tighter longer hug. "Congratulations, I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. It means a lot. So will you be my Best Man?"

"You don't even have to ask." Spencer grinned back clinking his glass with Morgan's. "So when do you think that we'll have the viewings?"

Derek shrugged. "Soon, I guess. There's some pretty houses in this neighbourhood,"

"We have to put Henry into consideration. His friends might be coming home and he will want to see them more and be close to school."

Derek nodded. "I hear ya. I drove past your house and saw some for sales in the next street over. Big houses, large gardens, the lot."

"And you're probably hoping there's enough room for a giant flatscreen TV to watch the game on," Spencer smirked.

Morgan laughed. "Sav's banned the TV from entering the house. Says it takes attention from the beauty of her paintings so it's in a storage for now."

"And it most likely will be for the rest of our lives." Spencer joked, receiving a light nudge from his friend.

...

"Oh God..." JJ mumbled as she rubbed her stomach.

Spencer shot up from his position on the sofa and went over to her in their bed. "Are you okay? Is it the babies?"

"I don't know, just feels uncomfortable."

"It's probably just them moving into position to get ready."

"But that's in two and a half months." JJ mumbled, rubbing her stomach again.

Spencer smiled, comforting her. "I read up on this. Maybe if you drink lots of water and place these five wonderful pillows that Garcia got you around yourself, you'll be more comfortable."

JJ nodded. "Okay, can you get me a pitcher of water, please?"

"I'll be right back,"

Spencer left their room and bumped into a sad Henry poking his toy car.

"Hey Henry. Follow me,"

Henry nodded, eagerly following his step-father.

"Why are you sad?" Spencer asked him, filling a pitcher of water from the sink.

Henry helped him get a glass and shrugged. "No one plays with me." The youngster pouted.

Spencer sighed sympathetically and smiled, getting an idea. "I'll be right back. Stay here."

He quickly headed back to his wife and sorted her out before reaching into their closet for a large box.

He then headed back to the patient young blonde and put the box in front of him. "Uncle Derek got this for you as a surprise and to also ask you to do a very important role in his wedding."

Henry gasped. "Can I be the ring guy again?!" he asked excitedly.

Spencer chuckled and nodded. "Of course you can be the ring _bearer_ again. Now help me put this magic set together. Maybe we can surprise your mom."

"Yeah!"

An hour later, JJ watched from the outside as her husband and son rehearsed their magic show, Henry pulling out a stuffed rabbit from his top hat.

She grinned and placed a hand on her stomach, happily watching as Spencer started to tickle their son and yank many handkerchiefs from the child's ear.

The sound of his laughter and her son's giggles made her wonder why she didn't choose Spencer in the first place. But that didn't matter as it was always going to be him no matter what.


	19. Chapter 19

**So sorry for the long delay there! Going kind of in canon with the show here so enjoy!**

* * *

JJ woke up with a small gasp, sighing. She rubbed her head and grabbed her phone from the side table.

 _[Gone over to Morgan's. I'll be back at 3.]_

JJ smiled. She was glad that her good friend had finally gotten the courage to propose to his long-term girlfriend. Savannah was great and perfect for their Morgan.

She was also surprised to see a text from Savannah herself.

 _[Wanna hang out? I have Cheetos!]_

JJ giggled at her friend's choice of bribery. The guys were probably talking shop or doing 'guy stuff', whatever that was for those two.

JJ quickly texted that she will meet her in thirty, once she dropped Henry off at his friend's birthday party.

The remnants of her nightmare slipped her mind as she stepped under the hot shower, caressing her growing stomach.

"Only one month to go, babies." she smiled, pressing her fingers to her lips then stomach. "Mommy and Daddy just can't wait to see you guys. And your big brother Henry is so excited."

When she was finished, she got dressed into a black maxi dress, not bothering to actually take the time to dress as she was already running late for both of her events.

"Henry! Turn the TV off and get in the car, please!"

She heard her son groan from the other room before hearing the TV silence.

"Remember, you're going to David's party at the-"

"Science thingamajig." The young boy grinned, grabbing his bags.

JJ chuckled. "Yes, the science _lab_ party."

After dropping her son off at the party and briefly greeting the other parents and receiving their congratulations on her pregnancy endurance, she made her way to Penelope's apartment, where Savannah had said they should meet.

When she got there, she waved the girls over to her SUV and got out, hugging them.

"Hey there, Mama Bear!" Penelope grinned, kissing her cheek then her stomach. "How's my little niece and nephew doing today?"

"What if they're both girls? Or both boys?"

Penelope tapped her nose. "I know these kind of things, my love."

Savannah just chuckled, giving the blonde a hug as well. "Since Derek pretty much kicked me out of the house, I was wondering if we could go to iHOP?"

"Sounds great. I've barely eaten this morning." JJ said. "You drive."

She threw her keys over to Savannah who caught them with ease. "If this was Derek's car, I wouldn't even be allowed to smell his third 'baby'." she joked.

Penelope laughed. "A man's love for his car, I would never understand."

"Me neither." JJ added, accepting the help from her friend to get into the car.

As they drove off, Savannah put the music on and turned the volume down low.

"I actually wanted to tell you girls something..." she said, tapping her fingers onto the steering wheel as they stopped at e red light.

"What is it, Caramel Thunderess?" Penelope grinned, looking up from her phone.

Savannah blushed and laughed at her nickname. "JJ, is 'thunderess' even a word?" she asked.

JJ giggled. "Nope. But it should be Mrs Chocolate Thunder-to-be."

Her friend just her shook her head smiling before pressing on the gas again. "Well..., this isn't in the normal order but... Derek and I are expecting!"

Thankfully she had stopped at a parking spot at their destination before the girls let rip with screams and squeals of appreciation.

"Oh my gosh! Congratulations!"

"If you have a boy, he and JJ and Spencer's daughter could date him and their son could be his best friend!" Garcia said, clapping her hands in delight.

Savannah just grinned. "Derek's pretty excited. I'm glad you guys support us, especially since you're practically another set of his sisters."

"He will always be our family. And so will you and this baby." JJ said, hugging her.

She felt a jolt in her stomach and moaned.

"JJ? You okay?" Savannah asked, getting Penelope's attention.

JJ nodded. "I think... it's probably a false alarm. I'll be better so-" she broke off with a yell.

"Oh my God! JJ? Are-are you in labour?" Penelope asked, unstrapping her seatbelt.

"Too... early." JJ gasped out.

Savannah shook her head. "I'm a doctor and trust me, babies come when they wanna come. I'm taking you to the hospital, Penny call Spencer!"

JJ's eyes grew heavy as another jolt of pain came through. The last thing she heard was Savannah telling her to " _hold on there."_

...

They had spent twenty minutes rushing through wards, bumping into people, apologising to said people then repeating the process.

"Why don't we just ask where it is?" Kate finally said, handing her son to her husband. "I'll do it before you boys get yourselves kicked out or something."

She walked up to the receptionist on the ward and greeted her with a large smile.

"Hello, I'm Agent Kate Calahan and I'm looking for my friend who is about to give birth. Can you point myself and her husband to the _correct_ ward, please?"

The receptionist grinned. "Is he the one who looks like a choking, pacing rabbit?"

Kate turned around to find Spencer pacing in anxiety.

"How did you guess?" she laughed.

"The floor above. And tell him, good luck."

"Thanks!"

Kate ran and dragged Spencer to the lift, their friends following behind them. When they got to the maternity ward, they spotted Savannah talking to her colleague with a distressed face.

"Sav!" Derek called out.

Savannah halted her words and looked up to see her friends and fiancé. "Thanks, Kel." she said to the doctor who nodded in reply.

"What's happening? Where's JJ?" Spencer asked her.

Savannah sighed. "JJ has appendicitis and it's pretty serious. She was bleeding heavily and that caused and induced an early labour. She's in surgery right now and Penelope's in there with her as she has an emergency C-section."

Spencer's heart dropped. She was fine when he left her sleeping this morning. He had told Henry that if anything happened, call him, or Derek, or Penelope.

"Spencer?"

"I want to be there with her."

Savannah nodded. "Follow me, you can switch places with Penelope. I think she will be glad to have a break." she mumbled. She mouthed 'I love you' to Derek who mouthed that he loved her too.

How could this have happened when she was was perfectly okay? What was going to happen to the twins?


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's the next awaited chapter! x Thanks for the reviews guys, you are amazing! Any chance of it reaching the 100 mark? ;)**

* * *

"Henry's waiting for someone to pick him up." Spencer sighed as he came into the waiting room.

Derek and Penelope immediately stood up. "We'll go," Derek said.

"Can you... Can you guys take him for an ice cream before? And break the news gently? He won't understand but, just give him a run down of what's happened."

Penelope gave him a hug and a kiss on his cheek. "Of course! Do you want him brought here or...?"

Spencer shrugged. "Sandy's waiting at ours. She says she can take him but I doubt she wants to be stuck babysitting whilst her daughter's in critical condition."

They all noticed the strain and waver in his voice. He didn't even mention the twins.

Penelope bit her lip, rubbing his forearm. "JJ said that Kimberly and Kevin were back in town, eh? How about Melanie takes him? Plus, she's right next door if your mother-in-law wants to see JJ."

"That's a good idea, Garcia." David piped in. "I'm sure young Henry would benefit from seeing his friends."

"Yeah, okay." Spencer replied, leaving out the door.

Savannah got up and pressed a short kiss onto Derek's lips. "I'll follow him. I'm probably the only one who knows her condition and can talk to him. I've got it covered."

Hotch raised his head from his phone. "Make sure he's okay, Savannah."

"Will do." she whispered, silently following Spencer.

"What are we going to do? It's been five hours, now." Kate asked, sighing against David's shoulder.

David looked down at her and saw that she was crying. "What's wrong, Carina?"

Kate shrugged. "I don't know. The fact that JJ could lose the twins and she will have to go through Savannah enjoying pregnancy bliss and me cherishing Dylan. I don't want anything bad to happen to her nor the twins."

David sighed and waved Penelope and Morgan off to pick up their godson.

"Listen... How about we go and get something to drink, hmm?"

Kate nodded, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "Yeah, I guess... I'm just so tired. Dylan's ill and I haven't slept, now this!"

"Hotch, you'll be okay waiting?"

Hotch nodded. "I've got Chris to pick up Jack from soccer practice once he's picked up Meg from cheer-leading. I'll wait here and see if there's any news."

"Okay, call us when there is."

David led Kate out and they walked down the busy hospital hallway, admiring the staff for their promptness and professionalism.

"How do they do it? When a patient dies or a child dies, how do they do it?" Kate asked, tears springing to her eyes again.

Rossi smiled sadly. "They don't. You see, I had the pleasure of speaking to our future Mrs. Morgan about her job and she told me of the hardships of losing one's patient. It never gets easy but life goes on and que sera, sera."

"How do they maintain their professionalism though?"

"It comes with the job. They have to detach themselves otherwise it would hit them harder."

Kate sniffed, wiping her nose with a tissue presented by Rossi. "Thanks. Thanks for the tissue and... this. I'm just being hormonal."

"It's okay. I'm sure our resident Mrs. Reid would be okay. And the twins, may God bless their innocent kinder souls."

Kate smiled. "And may God bless you for being so strong."

...

"Where's Mom and Dad?" Henry asked as he got into Morgan's SUV.

Penelope smiled at the young blonde. "We'll see them soon but first they wanted your Uncle Derek and I to buy you ice cream!"

Henry snorted. "I've outgrown ice cream."

"Then what does the new Henry want?" Morgan smirked, viewing the child from his rear view mirror.

"Shaved ice. The grape, blueberry _and_ strawberry kind!"

The adults laughed.

"Is that what they got you at the party?"

"Yeah!"

Morgan nodded. "Well, Prince Henry, shaved ice it is." he announced, making Henry grin with pleasure.

"And can I get a fizzy soda with that?"

"Wahey, if you have shaved ice and fizzy soda, what are you going to have at K and K's?" Penelope asked.

"K and K?"

"Kimberly and Kevin!"

"They're back? I missed them!"

Garcia grinned. "Yeah, you'll be staying over there for a while."

"Why?" Came the inquisitive reply.

"Your momma and little siblings are in hospital, Little Man." Morgan said. Better to rip the bandaid.

Henry's mouth dropped open. "Are they here yet?! Dad told me that they were coming soon. Is today the day?!"

The adults smiled sadly at his young innocence of the situation.

"Probably. Your Meme wants to see your momma so after we get you your shaved ice, we'll take you to Kimberly anf Kevin's"

"Great! I'll show them my new game!"

"And we're sure you'll have lots of fun." Penelope sighed.

...

"Any news?"

Hotch jolted awake from his light slumber. "No. But Rossi, we're needed at the BAU. We have a case."

"Can't another team take over?"

Hotch shook his head. "We were requested especially. JJ and Reid will stay here for obvious reasons. Kate..., I know you're still on leave but-"

"I'll help. I won't do field work."

"Where is this case?" David asked, dialling Morgan's number.

"Local one. That's good because we can quickly get through it and be here for JJ and Reid."

Kate sighed. "I'll call Chris," she mumbled, leaving.

"We can't leave our young genuis and resident blonde without any support."

Aaron nodded. "Savannah is here and-"

"Guys..." The woman in mention called out. "There's been a complication."


	21. Chapter 21

**I won't bother with the author's note! :)**

* * *

Savannah sighed. "You might want to call Derek, Penelope and Henry here because none of you are leaving until you see little James and Alexandria Reid!" she grinned widely.

Kate's heart fluttered as she breathed a sigh of relief and small cry of happiness. "Oh my God! Savannah, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"The twins are...?"

Savannah smiled at Rossi. "Perfectly healthy. A little on the small side but nothing a good ol' TLC can't fix. JJ's still asleep as she did lose a lot of blood but she'll be perfectly okay. She's going to have a speedy recovery." she said, hugging the older man.

"Well, what can I say? I guess we're needed here more." Hotch smiled. "I'll call in and tell the BAU that today's our day off. A much needed one, I must say." he said, leaving the room with his phone to his ear.

None of them missed the large smile on his face.

"Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's go see Papa Reid!" Kate grinned, pulling David behind her.

David laughed. "I think someone had a little too many happy pills."

"Please, how can you tell? You've been standing right beside me you Italian Stallion." Kate joked.

Savannah giggled. "Well, if you two are finished, I'll contact Derek and Penelope and tell them to get their asses here."

"I can't wait to see them!" Kate sighed blissfully. "Babies... they're just a wonderful blessing and I'm glad that they're experiencing this. You'll find out what I mean, Savannah."

"I hope so." The other brunette sighed happily. "Come on, you'll see Spencer with them. It's just the cutest sight, it is."

She led them through the maternity ward, sending a quick message to her colleague, Kel, in informing Hotch of their whereabouts.

"Just through here. The nursery. I had them put the twins in a private room for now. Makes it easier for JJ and Spencer."

When the entered, they saw Spencer place kisses on both his children's heads. "Hey, there..." Kate whispered.

"I hope you don't mind our intrusion, dear Reid." David added, remembering to keep his volume down as the children were asleep. "Aren't they God's natural gift?" he asked, placing a finger in Alexandria's hand.

Spencer blushed, smiling. "They are. God, I never thought I would ever be in this position. If you had told me two years ago that I'd be married with three kids, I would have ran away. Probably not laughing but freaked out all the same. But now, I just can't stop thinking of the beautiful, strong woman who gave birth two these wonderful creatures. So that they could be mine for the next 18 years of their lives."

Kate sniffed, wiping a tear from her eye. "That's so sweet, Spencer..."

"Can we...?" Rossi asked, immediately becoming smitten with Alexandria's strong grip.

Spencer chuckled. "Yes, you can carry Alexandria. And Kate? I see you eyeing James."

Kate squealed and gently pried the child from its crib as Rossi did the same with his sister.

"JJ would have wanted to be here to announce this as well as Morgan and Garcia but... Guys, meet James Harry William Reid and his younger sister by three minutes 37 seconds, Alexandria Savannah Rosaline."

Savannah looked up in shock. "Me? Why does she have the honours of my name?"

Spencer smiled. "Well, JJ wanted me to choose a name and I thought of you because if it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't be standing here, watching my children grow before my very eyes and my wife... To make it simple, I owe you. For saving my family."

Savannah wiped the tears which she didn't even realise that were falling from her cheeks as she smiled at her friend. "You're a good father, not just to the twins as I can see now but to Henry as well. And you're a good husband. JJ's very lucky to have you."

"And Morgan's lucky to have you. You're going to make an outstanding mother, Savannah and if you need any help figuring out your birthing plan, I'm your guy. I've read up on how babies grow and how big they should be at the end of each month as well as perfect positions to help you through labour so-"

"Reid..." David warned, making the females chuckle.

Spencer blushed. "Sorry. Got carried away. I'm just one mass of rambling mess and I'm so happy right now, my cheeks are hurting and I feel... actually quite faint so I probably should sit down."

Savannah giggled. "You probably should, Spencer. I'm a doctor, you see." she joked, making him smile.

"I remember how Dylan felt in my arms for the first time..." Kate whispered, bouncing James on her chest. "He's an angel. Just like his father. He's a fighter. Again, just like his father."

The door opened and Hotch finally came through, his hand reaching Spencer's in a firm shake. "Congratulations, Reid. I have managed to pick up some strays-"

"Dad!"

Spencer stood up, lifting Henry up into his arms. "Hey, Little Man! You have to be quiet, your brother and sister are sleeping."

"They _are_ here! I told you, Aunt Penny!"

Penelope giggled. "Yes, you did. I should have believed you and oh my goodness, they are so adorable! Rossi, hand me over the girl, it's time for Garcia Time."

"Seems like Garcia's plotting to kidnap your baby, Pretty Boy," Morgan chuckled, shaking his hand. "Congratulations."

"I'll be saying the same to you, soon." Spencer replied with a slight smirk.

Morgan winked. "Well, until then, I can enjoy the exercise I get from her raging hor-"

"Derek Morgan, watch your mouth! There are young ears aware, _including your child_!" Savannah ordered, making everyone laugh.

"And nobody even bothers to ask for the woman of the hour,"

They all turned around to face Savannah's colleague, pushing a weak but elated JJ inside the nursery.

"Hey, Blondie!" Morgan grinned, planting a kiss to her cheek and a quick hug.

JJ blushed and accepted the hugs and kisses. "Thanks guys."

"Mama Bear, you have to drop your title." Kate said, handing James over to Morgan.

JJ pretended to be shocked. "How come?"

"Our other girlfriend's expecting! She's the new Mama Bear in time."

JJ chuckled. "I can't argue with that."

"Damn straight," Penelope stated. "Oops! Mind my language, my pretty beauties."

"Guys..., I want to thank you all for being here and supporting us even though you took time off your personal time to e here. Spencer and I have thought really hard about this decision and we decided that the twins will have four godmothers between them, that is two each. Savannah, you held my hand when I was put under for my operation so since James was born first, you'll be his godmother. Kate, you're his second godmother. And we've also decided to put Hotch as his godfather."

"We won't let you down. Now we have excuses to buy cute outfits for him!" Kate said, grinning.

Savannah just smiled, grabbing a hold of JJ's free hand. "I'm honoured. Again."

Spencer took over from JJ, "And for our beautiful Alexandria's godparents, we have decided on Emily, Penelope and Morgan."

"Seems like we'll be teaching them both soccer and baseball, Hotch." Morgan grinned.

"Who says Reid can't hit a ball?" Hotch joked back.

Spencer pretended to be taken aback. "Well, I'll have you know that I won for the BAU."

"Then that leaves soccer. And you cannot search a Physics book for this." Morgan warned.

"I'll find something." Spencer grinned back.

JJ sat back in her wheelchair, happily accepting to hold her daughter again since she was first laid on her chest. Her big blue eyes stared back and JJ's eyes watered, her lips pressing firm against the child's head.

They were going to be fine. Wait, not fine... Spectacular.


	22. Chapter 22

It was inevitable. They knew that they needed more space for the kids but when Henry had kicked his ball onto the twins' play mat, Spencer and JJ had had enough.

"Maybe Morgan can hook us up with one of his projects going?" JJ asked, gently placing her sleeping daughter onto her chest.

Spencer nodded. "I know he has completed projects so I'll ask him at work tomorrow."

"You're going to work? Leaving me on my own?"

Her husband chuckled. "Oh, Jennifer. I'm not that cruel. I called your mother earlier and she's free for a whole month so enjoy it while it lasts because after that, we might need to start paying her."

JJ sighed, a small smile playing on her lips. "You had me scared for a second there. James still doesn't abide to his sister's nap times so it's hard having some me time lately."

"I help as much as I can don't I?"

"Of course. You do but one of us has to pay attention to Henry," she sighed.

Spencer frowned, concern written on his features. "How about I take more time off? I'll help your mom as you spend some quality time with Henry."

JJ smiled, kissing her husband's cheek. "It's okay, honestly. The team need you more than I do-"

"No, they don't! Aisha's helped Hotch hire some subs. I'm just going in to talk to Garcia and Morgan, occasionally. I'm not on any field work."

"But you'll be working and you still need to be focused."

Spencer returned a kiss of his own. "I can conference in or they can just call. You need time off and I need to start picking up some slack. Even though, I'm not as young as I used-"

He received a hit and a slight laugh. "You, Dr. Reid, are young and fit and healthy. Just gotta keep up those morning jogs, eh? Pick those knees up a bit." JJ teased, biting her lip.

"Well, I surely must believe you, Mrs. Reid. I mean, who can't resist the perfect view of your behind?"

JJ scoffed lightly. "Are you checking me out, Dr. Reid? I'm your fitness instructor, whatever will your wife say?"

Spencer smiled. "Well, I guess I'm lucky that she has the same perfect behind."

JJ leaned in for a kiss but a cry broke her off from her trance. "Alex..." she sighed.

"Here, let me take her. You get some chamomile tea and put your feet up. I'll sort out James and get Kate to help take Henry to the park with Meg."

JJ finally kissed him, albeit shortly. "You're amazing."

"No, I think you hold the awe here. Three kids out of you? I'm just glad that I'm a male-"

"Finish that and I'll show you the pain of 15 hours in labour." JJ warned, receiving a grin in reply.

...

"So... What did you need to talk about?"

Spencer continued to push and pull the pram back and forth as he and Morgan sat on a park bench, watching Kate and Henry cheer Meg on during her cheer-leading practice.

"Homing situations."

Morgan winced. "Ah. I knew you would come to me about this." he smiled.

"Have you got any completed projects? Preferably within the region of Henry's school, playgroup and the bureau?"

Morgan shook his head apologetically. "We have one but it's a month until it's completely finished. I was intending it for you but then Sav became pregnant and it just sort of halted, you know? Especially with recent work events."

Spencer sighed, knowing exactly what his good friend meant. "I'm not sure that we can wait another month. The twins are a week old now and Henry's running out of space to kick his ball in."

"How about I tell you about the house, hmm? I can get started tomorrow if you really need it sooner-"

"I don't want you stressing about this. You have Savannah to think about."

Morgan chuckled. "You forget that we have a family who can help and pitch in. Even bring Henry round to paint his new room."

"'His new room'?"

"It's still yours if you want it. Trust me, it will be worth the wait."

Spencer smiled brightly. "Then, it's a done deal. I will somehow persuade JJ to wait. She's just been whipped with everything going on."

"I know." Derek sighed, taking a sip of his smoothie. "So, the house have five bedrooms. Kids get their own rooms. JJ's momma gets her own room. You guys get your own room. Four bathrooms..."

...

JJ raised an eyebrow and sighed into her phone. "Penny? I'll call you back. Spence looks like he's done a deal with the devil."

Spencer could just hear his friend scream out: _"I bet it's my Chocolate Thunder Devil!"_

"Might be," JJ chuckled. "I'll talk to you later. Okay, bye."

She patted the seat beside her and he eagerly took it, grabbing her hands.

"I've solved our problem but-"

"There's a but." JJ groaned.

"We have to wait a month or even less. Morgan's got this surprise house for us but he sort of slacked off due to Savannah's pregnancy. Can we wait a month?"

JJ sighed, taking her hands and rubbing her face. "I honestly don't know. We can't ask for my mother to stay and keep the twins cramped either with us or Henry for any longer."

"Trust us. Me and Derek, I mean. This house is perfect. Five bedrooms. Four bathrooms. A soccer pitch AND swimming pool. Plus, we can have your mother stay any time she likes and there's a room. Just for us with a flat-screen TV for the reality shows you keep on missing and a large bookshelf for all my books from the apartment. I'm even contemplating selling the apartment if it means you being happy. And the kids being happy."

"You're too good to me," JJ sobbed. "I honestly don't deserve you."

Spencer kissed her lips and held the touch before breaking it off. "You're crazy. _I'm_ the one who doesn't deserve you."


	23. Chapter 23

**Yes, I am alive! But barely... Exams has taken over my life and I want to sincerely apologise for that. They are still not over until the end of June so, be prepared to not receive updates for days on end. I really wanted to get this chapter out for you so enjoy! We are very close to a hundred reviews and I am excited to announce that there are only 8 chapters left, including this one, and there will be a sequel. I haven't got an exact plan for it but it focuses more on Spencer again, than JJ. Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

"I want a red room!"

JJ chuckled as she helped her son put his coat on. "Really? Red? How about... green or blue?"

Henry pushed his glasses up his nose and scrunched his nose. "Green is like, yuck! And blue is James's colour! He likes blue, he told me."

His mother turned to face her two younger children with a fond smile. "And how did he tell you?" she asked, ruffling his blonde hair.

The young child smiled with a wink. "Now, that's a secret."

"Like magic?"

"Like magic!" Henry replied, enthusiastically.

JJ patted his chest and stood up, rubbing her hands on her trousers. "Great. Now, when Uncle Morgan comes to pick you up, you say thank you, okay?"

"Can I also give him the present I made for Aunt Savannah?"

"Of course! Go and get it while I call your dad."

She watched as Henry happily ran off to his room and picked up her phone, quickly finding Spencer's number and calling it.

"Hey, Spence. How's it going?"

"Really great! Morgan's just left to pick up Henry. Should be a nice surprise to see after work.

"How is Morgan? Really?"

She heard him sigh. "He's okay, I guess. He's really getting into the whole Savannah being pregnant. I know he misses the job but he needs time off and this is perfect for him. He tells me to think of it as 'paternity leave'."

JJ smiled. "That's sweet. I can't believe Derek's going to be a father!"

"I still can't believe it either..." She could hear the smile evident in his voice as she heard another person calling out.

"Seems like Rossi's calling you."

She heard him sigh. "He's become somewhat of a micro-manager."

JJ giggled. "Well give him and his non-wife a hello from me."

"I will. And give the twins a hug from me?"

"Definitely."

She ended the call with a smile just as Henry ran into the room with a near-neatly drawn picture for the expecting couple.

Henry halted, blowing his hair from his eyes. "This is for her. And..." He reached into his bag and held out a macaroni shaped band. "This is for the baby. Uncle Derek told me it's a boy."

"Oh, Henry!" JJ swooned, hugging him. "Who's my kind and caring bud?"

"I am." Henry grinned.

"You sure are, Little Man." JJ winked.

...

Henry placed a finger on his chin and looked around the large room. "I want red walls and everything else - Spiderman!"

Morgan chuckled, folding his arms. "You got it, Little Boss. Want to help me with your brother's and sister's rooms?"

"Well, James likes blue and Lexi likes purple! The light one, not the dark one obviously."

"So, lilac?" David asked, grinning at Spence who smiled and shrugged in reply.

Henry nodded. "Lilac, that's the one. I was reading a story to her and she chose at it. Well, she made a noise and I asked her and she made another noise! James likes his favourite blue cow so he has to like blue."

"We can always change it when they get older." Derek whispered to Spencer who chuckled.

"Well," Spencer started, kneeling in front of Henry and brushing his long hair from his eyes. "Would you like to help us paint? We're going to need someone strong and patient."

The child nodded. "I am strong! And patient. It will be like colouring but on walls!"

"Yeah! Now, come on."

Spencer opened the tin of red paint at their end and gave Henry a small brush. "First we have to paint the corners then move inwards, up and down."

"Why the corners first?"

"I don't know. I guess it helps quicken the process when Uncle Derek reaches it." His father replied, collecting his own brush.

Henry smiled and happily accepted a stool from David as he started to paint the walls red. "I am going to have a nice place for all my toys!"

"We can build a toy box."

"A toy box? I'm a big boy! I have _storage_ boxes."

Morgan laughed. "Storage boxes it is. I'll head down to the wood store before closing time today."

"I'll go with you." David told him from his own wall. The three men knew that safety of one another was all they cared about. "I'll show off my muscles, while I'm at it." Rossi added as joke, making them all laugh. It took the fear and elephant in the room away.

"So..., Little Henry, how is your bed going to be like?" Derek asked.

Henry stopped painting and shrugged. "I was thinking a car or a pirate ship but now I want a normal bed."

"Are you growing up fast on me, Little Man?" Spencer asked, kissing the top of his head.

"No... Kevin has a big boy bed. So does Jack. And Tommy from school."

His father smiled. "Okay, how about a Spiderman themed big boy bed? The colours could be red, blue and black."

"Yeah!" Henry agreed. "And Tommy and Jack have given me new posters. Can we have them over when the house is all done, please, Dad?"

"Of course! We can't have a house without a house-warming party." Spencer told him, ruffling his hair.

Henry glared, fixing it. "Not-"

"The hair (!)" Rossi finished, making them laugh. "Won't you boys ever learn. A young boy has to keep appearances. Never knows when the..." He looked out of the room, side to side and looked back in. "Ladies might walk by." he finished.

"Rossi, refrain yourself from teaching my son how to be a Italian player." Spencer laughed.

Rossi winked at Henry. "When he isn't around, Kid. When he isn't around."

...

"Wine?"

"Hmm, no. Still breastfeeding two clingy children." JJ smiled, declining Kate's offer.

Kate chuckled. "More for me. I've weaned Dylan off last week."

"Really? That's soon." Savannah told her, shocked.

Kate grinned. "I don't want saggy..."

"Oh!" Penelope yelped. "TMI, mon cherie."

"It makes Mommy&Daddy time so uncomfortable..." Kate went on, sipping her glass.

JJ laughed. "Mommy&Daddy time hasn't happened for us, yet."

"Too soon. Don't worry." Penelope assured her friend.

Savannah winced. "Really?"

"Yeah, I guess I'm still too fragile and sore." JJ replied.

"It's normal to feel like that. I hope to get back on the wagon after four months!" Savannah told her.

Kate sprayed her sip. "Sex wagon or wine wagon?"

"Both."

"Nice!"

Penelope groaned. "Kate, you've ruined Savannah's delicate rug!"

"It's fine. I've got the cleaners in tomorrow." Their friend told her.

"Sorry. You can tell that I've been... inactive in the alcohol game." Kate frowned.

JJ giggled. "You know what, Penny, join her. Make Sav and I regret having kids around this time."

Their tech analyst giggled too, pouring herself a large glass.

"So..., how's the house coming along?" Kate asked.

"I don't know. It's all secretive from me, really. The only thing I know is what Henry's room is going to be like because it's been the number one thing he won't shut up about." JJ smiled.

Savannah patted her shoulder. "It's going great! They might finish earlier than expected. Way earlier. Had some of the guys from the FBI baseball team help out last week. They're coming three times this week and twice next."

"For free...?"

"Of course! Spencer's helped them win the league so this is their way of repaying him. And Derek spends most of his time there now since taking the sabbatical."

JJ sighed. "How is he? I've heard from Spence but..."

Savannah smiled at her friends. "He's okay, honestly. Just taking time to readjust and he's been great looking after me and the baby. He's really excited."

"We can all tell. Saw your Facebook the other day and it's filled with cute Morgan pics, kissing your stomach!" Penelope gushed. "He's going to be a great father."

"A fantastic one." Kate and JJ added, grinning at each other.


	24. Chapter 24

**Guys... It's nearly the end of June and exams are mostly finished! I have one more and that's next week for two hours (kill me now) but it's my favourite subject and I get to colour in for half of those two hours so... win-win for me. But even though I can now update frequently, I pretty much still am busy because the day after my last exam is my prom (ball for Americans?) and I've already got my dress but I still need to buy shoes and accessories for that which I won't be going too over the top as I still am a little 'tom-boyish'. Also, the day after my prom is my cousin's birthday party and my first birthday party because we're the same age but I couldn't have a birthday party back in January when my birthday actually was since I had Mock exams to prepare me for these exams and he couldn't have his at the beginning of the month when his birthday was since EXAMS. So, we're having a joint party since we're both the same age and I have to get another prom-ish outfit for that. My next birthday party will be in August in America on our road trip because my grandmother is ill and it will also be my best friend's birthday party as well since she and her family are joining us so another joint party. Anyway, enough about me and more about Jencer! x**

* * *

JJ woke up with a start, breathing heavily as Spencer laid beside her, sleeping safe and soundly. The twins hadn't woken her. Henry hadn't woken her. _Her torturer_ had woken her.

She slowly and carefully got out of bed and headed to the living room, thanking God that she had left it there to be fully charged the next morning.

She dialled the familiar number and held her phone to her ear, wiping tears from her cheeks.

 _"Hello?"_ The voice groggily asked.

"Can you come?" JJ whispered.

The voice sighed. _"I'm coming. Hold on."_

JJ thanked them and cancelled the call, heading to the kitchen to get some decaffeinated tea running. She took the time, as the brewer started, to check on the twins in the spare bedroom. They were sleeping soundly, not a peep from either of them.

JJ wondered how long that would last, though, since it was near the time they woke up for their nightly feeding. It was only 1 AM.

There was light tapping on the door and JJ whipped her head around out of the room. She quickly opened the front door and let her best friend in, looking fabulous as ever without makeup and in a cupcake and ice cream nightwear.

"Cupcake and ice cream, really?" JJ chuckled gently.

Penelope Garcia rolled her eyes. "It was either this or dogs and cats."

"At least they look cute," Her friend responded with a grin. "I made tea."

"Thank you, my love." Penelope yawned as she followed the blonde to the kitchen and sat down at the island. "Are you okay? You sounded teary."

JJ shook her head as she poured the two mugs and set the cupcake-shaped one in front of her friend. "Had a nightmare."

"And you couldn't talk to Spencer about it?"

JJ nodded. "I don't want to burden him. It's just... all my demons are affecting him one way or another. I just want to keep him innocent and without worry."

Penelope shook her head at her friend. "Jayje, Spencer wasn't innocent since the day he did the dirty-"

She was cut off with a snort and soft giggles as Penelope suddenly realised what she said.

"Oh my-" She started to giggle and shook her head at her bluntness. "And," she continued with giggles. "He became a worrier ever since he became a dad to Henry, Alexandria and James."

"I guess you're right, there." JJ agreed.

They heard soft footsteps and Spencer walked in, rubbing an eye. "Penelope?"

"Hey, my Junior G-Man." She grinned, giving him a hug. "Just needed a late night buddy and JJ was up since the twins were soon due their feed." She lied.

"Oh. Everything alright?"

JJ nodded. "Pitch perfect, Dr. Reid."

"Great, Mrs. Reid."

Penelope squealed. "Oh, Dr. and Mrs. Reid, you are both just too cute!"

...

"Let's go for a jog. We've both been slacking!" JJ said later that morning as she gestured to her sportswear. "We can even take the kids and run in the park."

Spencer grinned at her enthusiasm. "I want to but I have to go and help Derek with the house if we're moving in soon. Unless, we can jog all the way there?"

JJ nodded. "I don't mind but I doubt Henry could run that far so I'll get his electric scooter."

"Great. I'll just get changed and get a spare set of clothes while you strap the twins in and get Henry ready."

He stopped in front of her and gave her a short but loving kiss, leaving her grinning and blushing.

"Glad to see that I've still got that effect on you."

"Just... go." She blushed, biting her lip.

Spencer left the room with a smirk just as Henry came running in.

"Can we go and fix the new house, again?"

"Yep, and we won't take the car so get some spare clothes." His mother replied, snapping out of her reverie.

Henry grinned. "Yes! Thank you! And can I-"

"Yes, you can have ice cream when we get to the park." JJ chuckled, knowing Henry listened to the 'important bits' of her conversation with her husband.

JJ knew she loved days like this. When she wasn't dreading the next moment that she could have meltdowns. Her family helped her through it and that included her friends.

...

JJ still wasn't allowed to see the house until it was completely finished so after she dropped off Spencer and Henry, she made her way down the road to Morgan and Savannah's home.

She was especially glad to see her 'Mom Club And Penelope' were all in attendance at the backyard of the house.

"Hello, hello!" She sang, pushing the pushchair up the ramp onto the deck.

"Ah! My babies!" Penelope grinned, putting down her lemonade to swoon over the twins.

Savannah and Kate both gave her hugs as Penelope quickly placed a kiss on her cheek and continued to unstrap James from his comfort zone to swoon at him more.

"Thanks for telling me you were coming. I called Penny, who called Kate, to come over." Savannah said, gently seating herself back into her seat. "Chris and Derek have taken Meg to fix up the house. Meg can do these cute butterflies and animals for the twins' rooms. Don't worry, JJ, you'll love them!"

JJ grinned. "I sure do hope so. Everything is still secretive."

"At least the baby club stops here," Kate chuckled. "We can catch up on the Real Housewives and Grey's Anatomy-"

"Don't tell me anything from GA! I haven't watched three recent episodes!" Penelope said. "But anything RH, we can talk about."

JJ giggled at her friends' antics. "I haven't caught up much on Real Housewives but Grey's I've definitely caught up on but we can talk Real Housewives if you want."

"Or we can talk about how hot our husbands slash friends look whilst working on the house. Spencer's brick placing skills, on point and Morgan's heavy-lifting... damn!" Savannah giggled.

Penelope grinned. "We shouldn't forget Chris's paintwork!" She said, making Kate gasp and giggle.

"How come you guys get to see my husband all sweaty and hot whilst I can't?!" JJ whined with a smile.

Savannah chuckled. "I'll take a picture or two just for you but they won't show anything of the house or it's final stages."

"Fair enough. Now I'm all tingly from thinking about it." JJ chuckled back.

Penelope smiled. "Now, _I'm_ all tingly from thinking about your guys."

The twins started to whine and JJ sighed.

"I can't keep singing everytime you're restless, my babies."

"Awh, they love lullabies too?" Kate cooed.

"Yeah. They grin before sleeping after I sing one."

"I know this one lullaby from a parent singing to her child when I was at work," Savannah added.

"Shall we, ladies? Dylan's excited, now."

Savannah patted her stomach. "And little Muscle Boy's excited too." She grinned.

JJ nodded, turning to Penelope to start.

 ** _Hush, little baby, don't say a word._**  
 ** _Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird_**

 ** _And if that mockingbird won't sing,_**  
 ** _Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring_**

 ** _And if that diamond ring turns brass,_**  
 ** _Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass_**

 ** _And if that looking glass gets broke,_**  
 ** _Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat_**

 ** _And if that billy goat won't pull,_**  
 ** _Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull_**

 ** _And if that cart and bull turn over,_**  
 ** _Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover_**

 ** _And if that dog named Rover won't bark_**  
 ** _Papa's gonna buy you a horse and cart_**

 ** _And if that horse and cart fall down,_**  
 ** _You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town._**

* * *

 **I just needed a sweet way to end the chapter since it's barely about the babies! Hope you enjoy! Leave a review and tell me how you're going to spend the holidays :) x**


	25. Chapter 25

**Guys, I'm so sorry for the delay. I had writer's block for this story because I was just going through the chapters which I had written and I hated them because for a while, I noticed that I had filler chapters and those were not good enough for you guys. Also, I broke my arm and sadly, it was my dominant hand and I don't know how it's possible but literally, my whole arm including my wrist was broken, from the forearm down to the wrist. I fell down the stairs after suffering from dehydration due to the recent British bipolar weather but I'm fine now! I just have to type with my left hand and that's okay because I mastered that ages ago but it still hurts because I can't literally write anything at the moment. Anyway, enough about my depressing life, haha, enjoy the chapter x**

* * *

"Just give me a minute," Spencer told his wife and he rummaged through his pockets for the keys.

JJ tilted her head, her hands gently resting on top of the pushchair's handles. "Spence, have you lost the keys to our new home?"

Spencer chuckled nervously. "No! Of course not! I must have left them in the car, just a minute."

The blonde chuckled and looked down at her eldest child who was engrossed in the new game, Pokémon Go. She rolled her eyes at his obvious lack of attention.

"Got it!"

She laughed and watched as Spencer made his way back up the short steps. "Nope, I'm sorry, I can't find them."

"Really, Spence?!"

But she was met with a smirk when he opened the door anyway. Soon after, she heard 'surprise!' yelled into her face.

"Welcome home, JJ!" Penelope grinned, popping a party popper in the air.

JJ stood shocked as she watched her friends and family grin at her, Morgan taking the steps to officially hand her the house keys.

"Welcome to your pad, Blondie," he said, giving her a hug as she broke out of her reverie and started to laugh.

She went around hugging everyone as they stopped to also swoon at the twins.

"Ready for the grand tour, Mrs. Reid?" Spencer asked her, taking her hand.

"What about-"

"They're fine. Look, Garcia's playing that game with Henry." He gestured to where Penelope and Henry were screaming as they had 'caught another one!'. He then nudged his head over to where Savannah and Morgan were happily tending to the twins, in preparation for their own baby.

JJ giggled and nodded for him to lead her around the house. The final room was their room.

She let go of his hand and gasped at her surroundings. There was a white and light brown theme in the room and a large photo stood proudly against the wall where their bed was. A family photo of her, him, Henry and the twins. They seemed to be cut off from the world, unaware that the picture was even being taken.

"How...?"

"Hotch saw us at the hospital when he came to visit. He didn't actually show me until he came over to help with the house."

JJ smiled through her happy tears and kissed Spencer on the lips, leaning their heads against one another's. "It's so beautiful!"

"That's not the only photos we've got in this room."

He then showed her handmade photo frames containing pictures of their three children, alone in their nostalgic bubbles. He then showed her a photo in a white wood hearted frame of them on their wedding day.

"I don't know how to thank them so much!"

"They know. I can't stop either. Especially the guys at the baseball club at work. They came over every practice to help out. One of them had a brother-in-law who fixed all our bathrooms for free."

JJ shook her head in disbelief. They truly were gifted with such wonderful friends and families.

"We're home, Jennifer."

She nodded, blushing as she realised that during the past couple of months, she wasn't the most patient of wives. "I... I'm sorry, Spence, for being such a wife-zilla lately."

Spencer chuckled. "Is that even a thing?" He teased her, causing her to hit his arm with a cheeky smile.

"It's just... a small house with three children? It was bound to drive us insane but you know what? This house was totally worth the wait. Look at how big the garden is! Henry can catch all the Pokémon he wants and add a little bit of soccer in that. Look how wonderful you've personalised all of our children's rooms to make them unique and able to settle in easier. Look at the kitchen, we can host more dinner parties where all of us mothers can bitch about how you fathers don't understand how much stress we're under being 'housewives'."

"By the time you end your tirade, I'll be asleep, probably everyone downstairs will, too." Spencer joked, blushing. He was genuinely grateful for her apologies and thanks and that made him love her even more. "Look, JJ... You don't have to apologise or thank me-"

"But I do. If you hadn't gotten sick, and I know how horrible this sounds but hear me out, if you hadn't gotten sick, we would not be here. Married, with two beautiful children and our Henry. If you, Spencer Reid hadn't have gotten sick, we won't have lived happy lives. You probably would have, with another woman but I sure as hell, know I wouldn't. I'd still be a single mom who was struggling every day to forget the horrors of her nightmares."

She was silenced with a gentle kiss. "I love you, Jennifer Jareau-Reid but sometimes you ramble too much." He whispered, making her blush a deeper crimson colour.

"And I love you too," she whispered back, bringing a hand to rest on his left cheek. "Sorry, it's just... We've come so far from those days of sadness and loneliness and I'm glad to be here with you."

"Same here."

...

"Thanks, Momma and thanks, Dad." Henry yawned, settling into his new bed that night.

Spencer smiled, kissing his head before JJ kissed her son's cheeks. "Sleep tight, Little Man."

"Dream about the stars, Henry," Spencer added.

"And Pokémon?"

His parents playfully rolled their eyes before nodding. "And the Pokémon." They told him.

"Good. Nighty-night."

"Night."

"Goodnight, Henry."

JJ and Spencer then left the room, turning off the main lighting in the process. They then quietly went to their new room and hovered over the cribs which laid beside each other peacefully.

"They're so beautiful when they're sleeping..." Spencer whispered, placing two kisses on his children's foreheads.

His wife nodded in agreement. "Won't be long until they simultaneously cry at 3 AM."

Her husband turned to face the digital clock. "It's 9:30, now. So, we have five and a half hours."

"To...?"

"Christen the bed," Spencer gently whispered to her.

JJ blushed, looking down at their sleeping children. "We can't! The twins are with us and Henry's just next door!"

"Sound proof walls and I think they're old enough to sleep in their own room. Alexandria's is just next door and you bought those new baby monitors. They can be together."

JJ contemplated the idea. It had been months, probably even a year, since she and her husband had been intimate in that nature and truth be told, she craved him. It was driving her mad every morning when he came out of the shower, clad in a towel, and she had to restrain her animalising ways so he could go to work to provide for their young family.

"I really want you..."

As soon as she said that, Spencer gently carried his daughter out of her crib and placed her into JJ's arms before doing the same with James. He then proceeded to get the pack 'n' gos next to the cribs and exited the room, JJ following.

He set up the temporary cribs and took James from his mother before gently placing him in a crib as JJ placed their daughter in the one beside it.

"I'll go get the baby monitor."

"I'll watch them," Spencer smiled, kissing the side of her head. He could hold on for just five minutes.

It seemed like forever when JJ finally returned and strapped the contraption to one of the cribs, between the twins. "Let's go before they find out that we moved them."

And after that, they made sweet love.


	26. Chapter 26

**It's been a while, I know. I've been travelling and I was very busy. Four more chapters to go! :)**

* * *

"I can't believe it," JJ breathed. "It's been a year already!"

Penelope rushed past her, a heap of balloons following her. "Better believe it, my love! Your babies are one-year-olds!"

Henry frowned as he looked up at his godmother, his hair falling over his eyes. "I'm not one!"

His godmother laughed, kissing the side of his head before rushing back out to the garden. "I know, my little cherub!"

JJ giggled, ruffling his hair. "You're my baby no matter how old you are." She said fondly.

Spencer entered the room, each twin sibling in his arms. "Well, bathtime was a blast." He said, shaking his head vigorously, making water droplets fall.

Henry giggled. "Dad! Stop!" He squealed, wiping water from his glasses. "You're getting water all over my car racing set!"

"Sorry, Little Man." Spencer laughed, handing Alex to JJ. "Will you show Uncle Morgan and MJ how it's done?"

It had been around seven months since the arrival of little baby Morgan and up until the twin's birthday, Derek and Savannah were still unsure of a name. Arguing back and forth of his or her fathers' names and who to honour.

"Yep! MJ can't play, though. Neither can James... Jack and Meg can play, though!"

"Well, make sure they have a great time, buddy." JJ smiled, placing Alex in her highchair. "Before then, let's get their royal highnesses fed and burped before the fun stuff hap-"

The doorbell rang and Penelope rushed past the family to the front door to let Aaron Hotchner and Jack in.

"Did you bring it?!"

Hotch chuckled, hauling a large box in behind him. "The bouncy castle's here, Garcia."

"The kiddies are going to love it! Especially Henry's new school friends!" Penelope grinned, instructing him to haul the box into the garden. "Go and set it up. I have canapés for the adults to prepare!"

JJ turned to face her husband with a bemused glance. "Were we right to let Pen organise the twins' party?"

"She did a pretty good job with Henry's first, right? I'm sure it will be okay... I hope." Spencer replied.

"Where is that clown?!"

JJ jumped. "No! No clowns! Seeing them on TV is worse enough. Can't we get a... animal speciality or something?"

"Honey, if you want a great party, we're having a clown. Those animal people always bail out _or_ get the worst kind of animals to show you!" Garcia argued adamantly. "Trust me, mon Cherie. I got this."

They watched as Garcia went back outside to scold Henry and Jack for playing soccer too close to the presents table.

"Yeah... We're screwed." Spencer finally said.

...

"How's MJ doing?" JJ smiled, peeking into the car seat to see the child fast asleep.

Savannah sighed heavily. "He's great but I'm sleep deprived! He hates sleeping in his new bedroom and we've been trying to wean him off from sleeping in the same room as us."

"That's why you start them young!" Kate called as she chased after Dylan. "But then, they become so independent that you're burning thousands of calories just chasing them!"

The ladies laughed as Kate finally caught her little rascal and wrestled him back to her lap.

"The twins are so advanced. They've already got Spence soaking wet after every bath time. I just can't _wait_ for the terrible twos!" JJ said sarcastically as she giggled.

"Oh, those days are yet to come in the Morgan household," Savannah grinned.

"Those days are yet to come in my household!" Penelope grinned. "I'm thinking of fostering and eventually adopting!"

JJ gasped. "Oh, Penny!"

"That's great, Garcia!" Emily grinned.

"You could help so many children!" Savannah added.

"Like how I adopted my niece!" Kate smiled. "You'll be a great mother and we'll all be here to support you."

Melanie came to sit with them, a glass in her hands. "Don't worry, I've got an Uber just in case."

"How are you and the twins doing?" Garcia asked. She and Melanie had met years ago and now and then, she felt privileged to speak to a woman of high standards going through so much.

Melanie shrugged. "We're good. Jeremiah and I have agreed on co-parenting since his new wife doesn't really favour the twins much. They're expecting so I get the twins full time. It's all just... urgh." Melanie waved her hand dismissively. "What's this about adopting?"

"Oh! I'm thinking of fostering and adopting," Penelope grinned.

The brunette's eyes widened. "Oh, that's wonderful! I wish you so much luck, Miss Garcia!"

"Please, it's Penelope." Garcia blushed.

"Is there any wine that I can drink? Anything to keep my mind off the fact that my son thinks I'm a racing track right now." Kate cut in, making the females laugh.

...

It was 2 AM when Spencer received the phone call. It was 2:15 when he left to sit on the grass outside in the garden. It was 2:38 when JJ heard James cry which led to his sister joining in sync. It was 2:39 when her hand moved across the other side of the bed, searching for a warm body. It was 2:44 when she quickly tended to the twins by flipping on a night light and feeding them ready made bottles. It was 2:46 when she headed downstairs and wrapped her robe tighter around her body after feeling the cold breeze filter the air. It was 2:47 when she found him and sat beside him, placing his head on her shoulder.

"She's gone."

"I'm sorry."

"I was too late."

"You weren't."

"I was. She went all alone."

"She wasn't alone."

"I wasn't there."

"God was."

"Will she like Heaven?"

"Ros thinks she will."

"Good. I will take her word."

JJ smiled sadly, pressing a soft kiss on his head. "At least she saw the twins yesterday on their birthday."

"And she gave them a stuffed toy to share. It was mine when I was little."

"I took a photo, you know? I could get it printed and framed."

Spencer nodded, leaning back on the grass. "I'd like that."

JJ smiled and laid beside him. "Shall we see if we can spot any constellations? And don't go all smart-ass on me."

Her husband laugh. "Okay, fine. There's Orion's Belt." He pointed towards a spot beside the glowing moon. "And besides it, the biggest new star..."

"Your mother."

"And another,"

"Rosaline."

"That means that they'll always be with us, JJ."

"Always, Spence."


	27. Chapter 27

**Yes, to confirm... Spencer's mother did die. It was indirectly direct if you get what I mean. Hopefully, you should have caught on when you read that it was Spencer who was upset and went outside, not JJ. Sorry, I thought that much was clear enough. Edit: I meant Diana not Diane! I was working on another fic where the character is Diane xD Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

They all watched as the coffin was laid to rest underneath the surface of the ground. Everything was quick for Spencer and he felt himself longing for his mother's arms around him. Her eyes recognising him with the brightest of smiles as she did when he was very little.

However, the grip on his hand wasn't his mother's. And he wasn't a toddler. He was a man and it was his wife's gentle touch which kept him steady.

"Spencer,"

He turned around, sluggish in his movements to face his father. "Dad."

"Hey, son. How are you holding up?" William asked, unsure of whether or not to hug him or place a hand on his shoulder. _Just want you to know I'm here_ , he thought to himself.

"I'm fine, Dad." Spencer replied, smiling at JJ who gave him a loving kiss on the cheek.

"I have to check on the kids." She said, leaving the father and son to their conversation.

They watched her walk in the direction of the church, her phone on her ear.

"Still going strong, I see."

"Yeah," Spencer nodded. "We-we have three kids. Well, two but including Henry, my step-son."

"The twins, huh? Twins run on my side of the family."

What Spencer would have done to be a twin himself or even have a brother or sister. "Yeah, Alexandria and James. James is named after you."

William was shocked. "Oh?"

"Yes, James Harry William Reid."

"And his sister?"

Reid smiled proudly. "Alexandria Savannah Rosaline Reid."

"Very formal names."

"Gives them head starts."

William sighed, finally placing a hand on Spencer's shoulder lovingly. "Kid, I want to be closer to you. Vegas is too far and I'm missing out a lot on your life. I've been looking into jobs and homes here."

"Have you? You haven't ever told me over the phone." Spencer said.

"I know. I wanted to be definite. Now, I am. Losing your mother... Although we weren't close over the past decades, I still loved her. She was my first love and trust me, boy, you never forget those."

Spencer smiled. His dad really did love her even though he didn't show it properly. "Do you remember the old her?"

"Of course. She's still fresh on my mind and if you want, I could tell you all about her."

"I would love that."

...

"She loved this blanket," William said, showing his son a picture of Diana and a knitted blanket.

Spencer smiled at the picture, holding the faded lifeline in his hand. "What was so special about it?"

"It was the last thing her mother knitted for her before she got sick. Diana was only 23." William replied. "She passed it down to you. God knows where it is now."

That made Reid's heart sink when he realised that he did faintly remember an orange-brown blanket from his childhood memories. Now, it was never to be seen again.

"I would have given it to the kids."

"She knew you would have," William said, digging out another photo. "Our college graduation."

Spencer scanned every detail of the photo before him. Again, his mother stood, smiling brightly at the camera. Her hair was long and blonde, full of life and colour. Her eyes were sharp and blue, unlike his father's right now. Brown and dull. She was wearing a beautiful, summery, yellow dress with pink and lilac flowers littering it. Her white ballet flats looked new then too.

"Were you guys together?"

William scoffed. "No. She was dating my friend, Daniel, at the time. I only stole her heart when he broke it off with her a month later. It was before her new job and she was very emotional then, what with her mother being unwell. I picked up the pieces and next thing I know, we're getting married in Vegas. She quit her job and found a new one since we moved to Vegas. Then we had you. We wanted more children, trust me, we did but you were... you were a handle."

Spencer smiled sadly. "I'm sorry."

"No! Don't apologise, Spencer. The only reason you were a handle is because of how we raised you. We wanted you to achieve your very potential that's why we pushed you into the direction of education. It was easier because you seemed like a natural born genius." William chuckled. "I... I saw the signs of your mother's early demise but I didn't want it to be true. It started getting worse after... you know. Then I broke it off with her. It got too hard and she made it difficult to look after you. I gave her options, I told her that I wanted to look after you but she was hell bent on 'protecting' you and that made our relationship strained. Don't get me wrong, I'm never blaming your mother for why we're not close but she made it impossible to love and care for you. Things a father should have done."

"Dad..." Spencer's voice broke.

"Spencer... I loved Diana but I never knew what I was getting myself into. If I could turn back time, I would have gotten help for her immediately. But I didn't and we all turned out like this. Everything's..."

Spencer breathed out, gripping the photo he still had in his hand. "It's not your fault."

"And it isn't yours either. You did everything you could."

"But yet, she's gone."

William let a few tears fall as he rubbed Spencer's shoulder. "Let's face it, it was her time and soon it will be mine too. Not all parents live forever. You've even beaten the odds and you're not even forty yet! We just have to be strong to get through it."

He was replied with a simple nod.


	28. Chapter 28

**I am so sorry! It's been too long because this chapter keeps getting deleted and I somehow do not want to end this bittersweet story of mine just yet. With two more chapters left (including this one), an epilogue is also on the horizon.**

* * *

Spencer looked out the window of the plane and watched as the familiar surroundings came into view. His father sat beside him, reading a novel from an author he knew all too well. Spencer always knew that his love for books came from his father but when they weren't as close as they were now, he was too proud to admit it. He'd just not rather shout it from the rooftops just yet.

The speaker broke and a stewardess called through, announcing the decent to Vegas very soon. William Reid placed his red velvet bookmark into his book and closed it, slipping his glasses off and glancing at Spencer.

"I've arranged for travel already."

Spencer nodded, noting that he must call JJ as soon as possible. Once he and his father had taken off in the plane to retrieve William's loved possessions, Spencer had realised that it was the anniversary of Will's death. He hadn't meant to forget the anniversary which was shared between his wife and stepson but it had slipped his mind as soon as the chance to find out more of his mother arose.

"You might want to secure your seatbelt, Dad."

William chuckled, putting his seatbelt on just as the stewardess passed by with an approving glance. "I think I just cost that girl a chance to berate me."

"Isn't that what most stewardesses do? Instruct people to do things for their safeties? Oh, and not get sued whilst doing so?"

William observed the stewardess who was in the process of getting a tired business man to put his seatbelt on. "I guess so, boy."

"Then we should listen and not die in the process, _man,_ " Spencer smirked.

He felt a little disappointed with himself for allowing himself to enjoy this moment with his father, knowing that his stepson was missing out on both fathers for the next couple of days and the rest of his life. Henry could never joke with his father when he becomes an adult. Henry could never have his father watch him get married or become a father himself. He just wanted this weekend to end so that he could spend the rest of Henry's life, making it up to him.

...

"So we have to box everything up?"

William nodded. "We do. I have a removal van coming down tomorrow morning to make the journey back to Quantico."

"Okay. Well, I hate to leave you to start packing but I must call-"

"Jennifer. It's fine. Make sure the kids get hugs from me." William smiled, gently pushing his son out of the room so he could talk to his wife in private.

Spencer placed his phone on his ear, waiting for JJ to pick up. It took longer than usual and Spencer hoped that it wasn't anything serious.

 _"Hello?"_

"JJ, it's me."

 _"Oh, Spence, hey..."_

Spencer sighed. "How are you holding up? How's Henry? How are the twins?"

He could see JJ nodding in his mind. _"Everyone's... fine. Mom's dealing with the twins whilst I sort Henry out. Hotch suggested taking him to see someone, you know? Jack did when Haley died and... I just don't want him to get labelled. Especially with depression."_

"JJ... Jennifer..." He said her name ever so gently and JJ felt her heart flutter for her husband's warmth. "He's a kid. Children are resilient, ask Morgan if you want proof. I'm sure Hotch just wants him to look after himself by talking to someone so he doesn't bottle things up. Bottling things up does not get anyone anywhere, trust me."

 _"I trust you, Spence..."_ JJ mumbled, her voice cracking. _"Henry's barely eating. He even cancelled hanging out with Kevin and Kimmy."_

Spencer smiled sadly. "JJ? Don't cry. Henry's fine. Look, I'll make sure we're very quick down here in Vegas so we'll be home by tomorrow night, latest."

 _"Spence, take your time. This is your mother that you're boxing up."_

Spencer laughed lightly. "Actually, it's not my mother. Just her things and they have already been boxed up, years ago."

 _"You know what I mean, cheeky..."_ JJ muttered with a smile. _"Look, when you come home, can you do something with Henry?"_

Spencer nodded, forgetting that she couldn't physically see him. "Of course! I know of a certain magic convention coming to town in two days. Henry and I can go."

 _"Perfect. Just let him know that he has a dad and he's loved, yeah?"_

"Mrs Reid... You worry too much about your son. Henry knows he's loved."

JJ rolled her eyes. _"You're right, I'm being stupid."_

"You're not. You're just a mother."

 _"A very tired one..."_

"Sleep. I'm sure Sandy can hold the fort for a couple of hours."

 _"Yeah... Dinner's not making itself either so I better nap now than later."_

Spencer smiled. "Okay, I love you."

JJ blushed. _"Love you too, Dr Reid."_

They both ended the call with smiles on their faces.

...

"I normally wouldn't indulge in a takeout but I've boxed everything up and threw away unwanted ingredients," William said, using a knife and fork to cut into the pizza which his son had ordered.

Spencer laughed at the sight, using his fingers to eat his. "You do know that pizza is a finger food?"

"And who taught you that?" William joked.

"My stepson, Henry."

William nodded. "Ah, clever child. But I do wish to save up on soap and disinfectants."

"Of course," Spencer chuckled. "Then again, tissues are in the equation."

"Are bins in the equation? We will need somewhere to dispose of the boxes and this... plastic cutlery."

Spencer nodded. "Oh, I'm sure they can be inserted into the equation if we kindly borrow an ex neighbour's."

"These neighbours? Snobbish as pie!"

"What?"

William shrugged. "I heard it somewhere. A film, perhaps. I ought to start getting into the modern films."

"They're called movies to start off with, Dad."

"Movies, huh. Young people think that they made the word. We did. Wait, it was even before my time!"

His son smiled. "I forgot how much I missed these moments."

"Moments when we will sit for dinner and talk about certain topics?"

"Those ones."

William cleared his throat, wiping his mouth with a tissue. "Then I miss them too. I see my ex-colleagues with their sons and wish that I had their similar moments. God has blessed me with those right now."

"Same here. Having the tumour... it gave me a second chance to make things right and be happy."

"You'll hopefully forever be happy, Kid."


	29. Chapter 29

**I've been thinking long and hard about this... I don't want this to end in two more chapters. It may well end at 31 chapter but it may well end at 36 instead because there are so many things that I want to address regarding changes to Spencer, JJ and their family or changes to their friends, which ultimately affects them. I will think long and hard but just to know you guys' opinions, would you like 30 chapters and 1 epilogue or 34 chapters and 1 epilogue? I still have so much direction for this story and it may even become a trilogy because I have a sequel name in mind. Anyway, onto the story.**

* * *

To say that he was excited would be the least. Spencer held onto Henry's hand as they waited in the long queue to listen to an up and coming magician talk about his career as well as perform a few magic tricks before getting the crowd to perform some of their own.

Spencer's phone buzzed and he looked at the message from his wife.

 _JJ (Wife): How's he doing? Is he excited?_

The stepfather looked down at his disinterested stepson and sighed. He never liked lying, honesty was the best policy but JJ was worrying too much about the young blonde child.

 _Me: Henry's excited. He's very enthused about our surroundings right now._

 _JJ (Wife): Let me talk to him. I'll call you now._

Spencer almost resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he sent a quick text to tell her not to. Henry was fine and this was their bonding time. He slipped his phone back into his pocket and spotted a sweet vendor in the convention.

"Hey, Henry?"

"Yes, Dad?" Henry mumbled, kicking a piece of litter with his foot.

"Would you like some sweets after the talk? Before we visit the stalls?"

Henry's eyes lit up. "Mom didn't let me have sweets at all this week."

"Then, it's our-"

"Magic secret." The child grinned.

Spencer laughed, finally relieved to find the gates opening into the stage performance. His legs had been hurting for standing for forty-seven minutes and he guessed that his stepson's legs were aching too.

"Finally!" He heard the young child yell out.

He laughed, lifting his stepson into his arms as they walked into the audience seats. He found two seats right at the front and placed Henry in one, sitting beside him.

"Mind if we take these seats?"

Spencer looked up to find Aaron Hotchner and Jack staring right at them.

"Hotch! Jack! Hey, of course, take them." Spencer smiled, switching seats with Henry so he could be seated next to his friend. "I didn't know you guys liked magic?"

Hotch scoffed with a smile. "Jack's been begging to go ever since they put up a flyer in his school. Not that I mind because it's more time that we get to spend together lately."

It hadn't been that long since the great Aaron Hotchner requested for an early retirement due to both personal and professional issues. Spencer had a feeling that it wasn't the only bombshell that the Hotchners were going to drop soon.

"That's really good! Same here, with Henry." He grinned, ruffling the child's hair.

He was shocked to find that for once, Henry didn't complain about the misfortune his hair was suffering. He seemed to warm to it and hugged his stepfather before settling into casual conversation with Jack.

"So... How's Emily doing?"

Aaron leaving meant Emily's permanent return but she had only just gotten into a relationship. A distant cousin of JJ's who lived in England, perfect when Emily was at Interpol.

"She's really getting into the role but she's still hesitant. Her and Mark seem to be quite serious and she's suddenly here and not with him."

"I hope that she finds the happiness that she seeks. Mark seems good for her and this role also seems good for her."

"I'm worried she can't have both."

Hotch nodded, tapping his chin. "How does JJ feel about this?"

"She's talking to Mark about this but she has to be careful when trying to coax him to spend his life here because even though they are family, they aren't exactly close."

His good friend nodded. "But they are influential."

"You're right," Spencer said just as the lights dimmed and a man appeared suddenly on stage. "Oh, Henry! Look, it's starting."

...

"That was awesome!" Henry said as he carried the many mementoes that he forced his stepfather to buy.

Spencer laughed, opening the door to their car as Hotch and Jack coincidently found theirs next to it.

"I thought that it was your car." Hotch smiled as he unlocked it for Jack to get in.

Spencer laughed again. "A lot of coincidences, today."

"Yes. There are. Look, Reid... If JJ wants my honest opinion about Henry then I'll give it to her. From today, Henry seems like the normal happy child that he always is. It's been years since Will's death and as the years go on, Henry will be less affected by it, as horrible as it sounds. Jack still thinks about Haley every day and he will always love and remember her but he wouldn't let her death be the restriction on his happiness. Henry's fine. He's coping with it in his own way."

"Thank you, Hotch. I didn't know how to tell her that other than, he's fine."

Hotch nodded. "I understand. Mothers are always the most worriers. Fathers keep it in, protect their child by removing the memory but mothers, they force it and in doing so, think that their children are suffering most when they are in fact, fine. Whenever the anniversary comes up don't try and put him in different environments like today. Just treat it like a normal day. He will cope with it better that way."

"You're very right."

"DAD! Let's go see Grandpa!"

The men laughed at Henry and got into their cars, waving at each other as their focuses turned mainly onto the road before them in their lives and their sons beside them in the journeys.

...

JJ woke up, her tired eyes finding Henry and Spencer in the kitchen.

She sat up, gently manoeuvring the twins from her chest onto the sofa bed, placing a blanket on top of them.

"Shh, it's their second nap today." She whispered when she entered the kitchen to find her eldest son and husband baking magic cookies.

"Sorry!" Spencer whispered, putting a wipe of icing on her nose making their son giggle.

JJ wiped her nose and placed the icing on Henry's cheek before kissing it off with a smile. _He seems so much happier!,_ she thought. Maybe a day out was what he needed.

"How are my boys?"

"Good! We saw this magician who was new and he was really good and we had sweets and prizes and toys and sets!"

JJ laughed at her son's eagerness, remembering to shush his loudness. "How about you have some ice cream and hot chocolate with those cookies, hmm?"

"Yeah!"

She looked up at her husband and mouthed a thank you before kissing his lips.

"You're welcome."


	30. Chapter 30

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews x They make me happy when I read them. I am not one to care for reviews or views for that matter. I just care about what you guys want to see happen and what you will enjoy reading. It's honestly hard for me to think of new ideas for this story as it is coming to an end and I want it to be perfect for you. Anyway, this is the last chapter and it focuses on everyone.**

* * *

JJ sipped on her wine as she looked through her best friend's fostering profile.

"They said that I should keep it under 150 words but there's so much about me to say! I want the children to like me."

JJ giggled, wondering how she was going to shorten a thousand words into 150 instead. "You'll probably send them to sleep with all of these words." She said. "Why do you even need a profile? I thought they called you up with a child to look after and there you go."

"They're trying a new scheme. Some pairings don't match so the foster parents have to describe themselves to sort of make the kids feel more confident and comfortable."

The blonde understood her friend's understanding of this new scheme and actually found herself agreeing with the idea. "Well, let's hope it works."

And it did because two days later, Penelope Garcia found herself fostering a young eccentric thirteen-year-old girl. The girl wore rainbow glasses, had strawberry blonde hair and a great big smile.

Garcia had taken the young child, Esme, over to the Reids' to meet her ever-growing family.

"Trust me, Esme, we're not all as crazy as you think," Spencer assured the young child.

Esme's blue eyes sparkled when she spotted the twins crawling around the living room, causing many of their 'aunts and uncles' to laugh and dodge their super speed.

"The twins? They're naturally crazy." Spencer laughed, picking James up and handing him over to Esme who was shy.

"I've never held a baby before..."

JJ smiled brightly at her. "Well, he's not a newborn so you don't have to support his neck or anything but just carry him on your forearm and he'll do the rest."

Esme nodded, gaining a supporting thumbs up from her foster mother.

"He's very cute!"

"He sure is, isn't he?" Garcia said, kissing both of their cheeks.

...

Morgan sighed as he sipped his beer and gave an 'are you serious?' look to Rossi.

Rossi nodded, stuffing his hands into his suit's pocket and leant against the fence. "I'm retiring, guys."

Hotch smiled sadly, patting his shoulder twice. "Retirement will be good to you."

"It means more time with your daughter and grandson." said Spencer.

"And we mustn't forget your old lady love." Morgan chuckled.

Rossi chuckled, gently smacking his good friend on the arm. "I don't know how to tell the girls. They all look up to me, especially Garcia."

"Penelope was heartbroken when Hotch left and now you?" Spencer replied, shaking his head.

The old Italian sighed. "Look after her for us, will you ?"

"Well, at least she will still see everyone." Hotch suddenly said, taking a sip from his bottle as the males' eyes turned to him. "Jack and I are... moving."

"Where to?" Morgan asked.

"I can't exactly say. But this is our last day here," said Hotch with a sad sigh. "You've all been family to us both but it's time for us to leave. Start afresh."

Spencer knew that this was coming, ever since he saw the two at the convention the month before with Henry. Hotch had always been family, almost like the strict uncle he never had. It would hurt to see such a great man go.

"Will you still be an agent?"

Hotch shook his head, staring at the moon ahead. "We're going for a simple lifestyle. Probably would get a much quieter job with more time for Jack."

"Somehow, I can see you as a farmer." Rossi laughed to decrease the tension in the air.

Hotch scoffed, another sip of his beer resting. "I see you as a vineyard keeper."

The Italian roared with laughter as their friends snickered. "Was that a joke? Or do you really want to see me go back to Italy, my good friend?"

The ex-unit chief smiled. "You know that I would hate to see you ever leave. You've been with me even through the years with Gideon."

"Our friendship is too strong to just up and leave, though, is it not?"

His friend shook his head. "Sometimes, it's not strong enough. We need this, Jack and I."

"Like I need my quiet life and pension," Rossi replied with a smile. "Just remember me every time you come across a golf course or a cigar, hmm?"

"I think we'll all remember you, Rossi, even with liquor and scotch." Morgan joked.

They heard the back door slide open and saw the ladies come out with cheeky smiles.

"Everyone having a good time out here?" JJ asked, cosying up to her husband.

Rossi shared a quiet glance at the males who nodded back. "A fantastic time, bella."

...

Kate smiled at her friends, bursting to tell her news.

"I'm coming back to work."

"What about Dylan?" Garcia asked with a grin.

Kate gave her a look. "He's old enough! And Chris is now working part-time, they've hired someone new at where he works."

"That's great news!" JJ smiled, hugging her friend.

Savannah also had good news to say. "Derek and I have scheduled a shot gun wedding."

"Why?" Penelope gasped.

"We want another baby but we never even have the time to ourselves with this little guy." She said, gesturing to her sleeping child. "We want to get married as soon as possible without any planning whatsoever."

"Will you have bridesmaids?" Kate asked.

Savannah giggled, nodding. "Of course! You're my friends so you'll be obviously involved."

Emily hugged her. "I am so glad that we've become good friends over these past few months."

JJ checked her phone, smiling at the text. "Spence is waiting outside. We're jogging back home."

Morgan perked up from his position watching sports on TV. "A guy is here?" he joked, getting up to answer the door.

"We've really got to look for a base."

"One with no boys allowed." Kate agreed with Garcia with a chuckle.

"Why are you guys jogging home?" Emily asked.

JJ looked up from her phone. "Oh, Spence was helping Rossi clean out his garage and got a lift from him. Rossi's just dropped him off here and gone home. We're also hoping to stay fit and healthy."

Sav awed. "Couples' jogging!"

JJ rolled her eyes with a smile, deciding to wait a little longer since Morgan had now gotten into a conversation with her husband.

...

That night, in bed, they were awoken by a whine from their eldest child.

"Henry?" JJ asked groggily.

"I had a nightmare..."

Spencer opened up the duvet, allowing the child to get into the bed between them. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No..." Henry whined.

"Well, we're both here for you, Henry." Spencer kissed his hair.

JJ smiled, kissing her husband before hugging her son.

"You'll always need Spencer. Forever."

* * *

 **I'm a bit disappointed with this chapter but I've ran out of ideas. There will be an epilogue after coming in the near future.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Okay, heads up. There WILL be a sequel to this, making this story part of a trilogy. I can't let go just yet. The sequel will be as long as this and SYN and it will be more dramatic as there are some of you who want to see the bad side instead of the rainbow happy side. I am happy to do that so here's the epilogue x**

* * *

Spencer found himself a month after, standing outside his father's suburban home twenty minutes away from his own home.

His father had called that morning, informing him that he had finally decided to go through Diana's things.

William opened the door with a sad smiled and let him in, closing the door behind him before leading him to the living room.

"I found something."

"Oh?" Spencer replied, intrigued to find out what it was.

His father nodded. "Your mother would have wanted you to have it." He said, digging through a box which said 'KEEP' in bold black letters.

William finally retrieved a faded orangey-brown blanket from the box and handed it to Spencer.

"I washed it, making it even more faded."

"Is this really the blanket that Mom had?" Spencer asked, shocked as he held the blanket to his chest.

His father nodded. "I'm so relieved that I found it. This blanket symbolises the moments you two had together when she was well."

Spencer was at lost of words to say. "I... Thanks, Dad."

William smiled. "I knew that I'd find it eventually. I just couldn't stop thinking about it ever since we talked about it after the funeral. I really hoped that I hadn't lost it or it wasn't given away to charity or something."

"The twins will love it. Thanks so much."

"You're welcome, son."

...

After visiting his father, Spencer took the box of donations out of the boot of his car and placed it on the ground, shutting the boot closed.

He then locked the car and proceeded to carry the box into the building where an old woman smiled brightly at him.

"Donations, darling?"

"Yes, ma'am," Spencer replied, placing the box on top of the counter so the woman could see. "It's my late mother's old clothes. They're washed and clean and some of them are vintage."

"Don't get that much vintage things here." The old woman replied, looking through the contents appreciatively. "They're gorgeous." She said, taking out a black velvet shawl which Spencer could faintly remember his mother wearing whenever she and his father went on date nights when he was little.

Spencer nodded. "My mother was a fashionable woman back when she was young."

"She sounds wonderful, darling." The old woman smiled brightly at him as she collected a red satin spaghetti strap dress. "If she wore clothes like this, she would have lived a full life. This is going back to the glamorous Chicago style."

"My mother was born and raised in Chicago. These clothes were originally her grandmother's - my great-grandmother." Spencer told the woman as he sat down and looked through the items of clothing with her. "This red robe was my grandmother's - my mother's mother."

The red robe had a silk belt and a fur collar of a lighter shade of red. The robe itself was velvet.

"Are you sure that you want to give these to donations? I've noticed your finger and you're married. Your wife could possibly like these?"

Spencer thought about it. JJ was into vintage glamour. The dress would look fabulous on her with the shawl and the robe... Well, Spencer could see his hands undoing the belt to reveal her beautiful figure during 'Mommy&Daddy' time, which made him smile a little.

"Yeah, you're probably right." To be honest, he couldn't let go of his mother just yet. His father had not wanted to keep the clothes as he couldn't benefit from them. It made sense to keep these clothes within the family and Spencer could see little Alexandria at her prom 16 years from now, looking fantastic in the vintage dress. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," The old woman smiled. "I'm sure Diana would be pleased to see that you've kept them."

Spencer's head snapped towards the woman who had now disappeared. "What on..."

A man walked in from the staff room with a smile. "Donations, sir?"

Spencer looked down at the box that he held. "Maybe... Not yet," he said, leaving the charity shop.

...

Spencer took a deep breath as he read through the options for starters on his menu.

"Spence?"

He looked up, giving a tight smile to his wife. "Yeah?"

"You look tense. Are you okay?"

Spencer gulped. "Just thinking about what to get. There are so many options."

JJ chuckled. "And it's just for the starters! I'm glad we finally got to do this date night."

Her husband grinned, finally feeling a bit happier. "I'm sure your mom and my dad are having a blast looking after two terrible twins and a moody child."

His wife laughed, her blue eyes twinkling in the moonlight which came through the windows. "Those are our children that you're talking about. I'm sure they're fine."

"So, should we skip the starters and head straight to the main course?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, but the chicken wings look really good so I'll order that with the chicken filet main," JJ replied, licking her lips.

Spencer watched intensely as JJ's eyes scanned her menu and her chest rose up and down, showing her beautiful skin under her stunning navy blue evening dress.

"Spence?"

"Why did you have to wear that dress?" He smirked, making her blush.

"We're at a restaurant! No dirty thoughts!" She chastised gently.

Spencer laughed. "So, I can't appreciate my wife's stunning looks?" He asked, running his fingers through her golden locks.

JJ blushed even further, hiding her cheeks with her menu as the waiter came to take their orders.

"I would look at you every second if I didn't need sleep..." Spencer said gently as the waiter went to follow up their orders.

"Spence, stop..." JJ giggled, placing her hair behind her ear to reveal a sparkling silver diamond earring which Spencer had bought her for their anniversary.

"You're so beautiful, you know that?"

JJ sighed gently. "Spence, why are you acting so not you?" She asked, placing her hand on top of his, making him glance down at them.

Spencer sighed, taking a deep breath before raising his eyes to look at her.

"I think the tumour's back."

* * *

 **And that is the end! More details on the sequel will be next chapter x**


	32. Chapter 32

**Okay, the sequel has been posted. It is called Spencer, You're Needed Forever. Thanks again for your support and patience, guys! xxx**

 **I also want to thank all of you who have been here from the start and the following people especially:** **Hippiechic81, tannerose5, brendafay, Sue1313, ahowell1993, pixiejinxjeid who have reviewed many times. Thank you xx**

 **-Bex**


End file.
